AWG Special: Lives of the Armored War Gods
by GKoh
Summary: This story recaps all of Nagata's and the others' adventures in the era of the Three Kingdoms. Narration provided by the Infernal Merchant, Topper
1. The Beginning

**Note: I do not own Kamen Rider, RWBY and any other anime mentioned. OCs belonged to Kamen Rider Chrome. Thank You.**

The mood was somewhat in between in this world, particularly at certain school. This was no ordinary school. This was a school where the young can train and amass the skills to become great warriors to survive a world, filled with monsters. This was the prestigious Beacon Academy. Inside one of the buildings, students are exiting out from a classroom. Some were happy and others, not so much.

"Yes! 84! Not bad I do say so myself" Said a girl. She was quite pretty with her fair skin, blue eyes and long black hair. Like any student in a school, she wore a uniform consisted of a jacket with a vest, stockings and a skirt. . "So Leo, what did you score on the test?"

Beside her was a young boy who wore a uniform as well but with a suit, a vest and tie instead. Leo has good looks that can make girls swoon. His hair was red and had a pair of goggles on his head.

"A 90." He said to his sister, Kat.

While these two enjoyed their good fortune, something will ruin the moment.

"It's your fault!"

They saw a few girls nearby. They are Team RWBY and they are the twins' friends when they first started in Beacon. They noticed Weiss, a girl with a long white pony tail and a scar at her left eye fuming for some reason. A teammate of Weiss with long blonde hair sarcastically said "Well sorry that I tried to lighten the mood last night."

"I don't think watching that Achieve Men Music Video is what I call lightening the mood to study." said another girl with long black hair, amber eyes with a black bow on top.

"What she said" Weiss agreed

Curious, Kat stepped in "Hello RWBYs."

Seeing the twins, a black-haired girl with silver eyes welcomed them "Hi Kat, Hi Leo."

" So, how did you do ?" asked Kat.

The girl, Ruby replied "Well, I got an 83, Yang, 78, Blake, 86 and Weiss, a 93." Weiss face palmed at Ruby's action.

Then, two more students exited the class. One had violet hair covering one of his eyes and the other had tan skin and silver hair. They are Kat's and Leo's teammates of KLAW, Andy and William.

" Yes!" Andy cheered.

"So, you did well Andy-san ?" Leo asked

Andy responded "You bet, I got a 75."

"What about you Romeo?" Asked Kat who was talking to William

The teen sighed and admit "Disappointingly, I managed to achieve a 94."

" WHAT!" Although she'd be happy for the Amakusa, she was a tad bit disappointed that he got a better mark than her. Before the heiress could freak out more, another group, Team JNPR were the last to exit the classroom. One of them, a very energetic one with short orange hair jumped around cheering.

"I got an 80, I got an 80." Nora bragged optimistically.

Kat never thought to hear that "Wait, did I just hear right?"

"Believe me, she did." replied Ren, Nora's childhood friend.

Nora pouted "Hey, that's not nice to say Mr. I got a 73."

"Moving on, what did you get Amazon?" Kat looked at a red-haired girl with a pony tail.

Pyrrha politely responded "I had a perfect score, 100."

"That's not a surprise." said Yang.

Kat turned her attention to the blonde boy "And Vomit Boy?"

Jaune tried to answer her question but for some reason, he was nervous " I got…a…" He instead showed the paper to them causing all of them to blink in surprise. No doubt, the blonde failed.

"Man! You flunked badly!" Andy blurted out

WHACK!

" OW!" Andy massaged his head after being hit by his teammate.

"Don't be rude." retorted William while rubbing his fist

Wanting to lift the blonde's spirit up, Ruby says "Cheer up Jaune, you do better next time."

"I don't know. For the past few weeks, I hadn't being doing well." Jaune admitted

Pyrrha comforted Jaune "Don't worry, you just have to try harder. After all, you wanted to become a Hunstman."

Jaune then said "I've been thinking lately and I wonder if I'm fit for the job. I mean I scream easily, Cardin turn me into a pack mule and many more I can't even count."

" Okaa-san said this 'On the road that is the Journey, obstacles lies ahead and by persevering against them, the reward is worthwhile'." as usual, Leo gave a word of wisdom like he did before.

Jaune was happy about his friends' support but he made his decision "Thanks but I think…I should quit."

"WHAT! "

"Okay, you give up too easily. "

"You just need to try again. "

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard causing the group to jump in surprise. They tried to find the source by focusing on their hearing until it worked.

"It came from outside. "shouted William.

* * *

The group exited the building and looked around. They saw other students outside and they were staring at something. Following what they were doing, they understand why. The clouds are shifting, moving around in an odd pattern as thunder and lightning kicked in.

"Looks like we're going to have a storm." Andy logically said

"No!" replied Leo.

Andy wondered "Excuse me?"

" Something's not right. I sensed something within the clouds." The red-haired boy sensed a disturbance within those clouds. This was not a natural phenomenon. Something about it felt…bizzare.

As if confirming his suspicions, the sky turned into a portal…no. a window, showing a room. It was a room out of the ordinary. Hanging from the ceiling are lanterns, dream catchers and talismans, providing a stimulating environment for mysteries. At one side of the wall stands a bookcase with books that looked antique. At an opposite wall stands an eerie statue that resembles Cthulu. On the floor was a skin rug of a large carnivorous creature with antlers. Facing another wall sits a man with a top hat, a blue overcoat worn over an orange shirt and pinstriped pants drifting in his own world upon a VERY LARGE holographic screen. Unknown to the 'viewers', he was the Infernal Merchant, Topper.

" Okay…this is weird." Blake baffled at the weird event.

" Yeah, he got a BIG TV" That was all Nora can think about "Hey Mister, can I have your TV!?"

"I don't think he can hear you" Like Ren said, the man with the top hat cannot hear as he focused on the screen. Thus, he was possibly unaware of his predicament.

After a brief moment, the man spoke "**Topper's Log, Entry 61518294451461821920, returning from a parallel world.**"

Yang had nothing to say but "Wow!"

"Tell me about it." agreed Andy. That is a VERY long log.

While they continued staring at the dimensional window, the people of Remnant are unaware that they are not the only ones experiencing this. All over the multiverse, people are watching the mysterious window from the sky.

* * *

**The World of Naruto**

At the Hidden Leaf Village, the Shinobi wondered why the sky was doing that.

"What's going on?" Sakura looked at the dimensional window

"Who's that guy?" shouted Naruto.

Shikamaru replied to his friends " I have no idea."

* * *

**The World of Toonami**

In space, the space craft, Absolution was experiencing the same anomaly.

"Analysis, SARA?" TOM asked the AI of the ship to figure out what was going on.

"Unknown. Signal cannot be pinpointed. However, reading suggests that the signal is from off world." the AI replied to the pilot.

* * *

"**I had such a good time there. It's like seeing your favorite cape crusader teaming up with your favorite web slinger….**" Topper said in a good mood.

* * *

**The World of Lucky Star**

"He's talking about Batman and Spiderman." Konata said with stars in her eyes

"Is that all you can think about." Kagami groaned at Konata's attitude.

* * *

"**…or like something from the Chromeverse.**" Topper continued

* * *

"Yeah, I don't know what he's talking about." Konata quickly changed tune causing Kagami to sigh.

* * *

" **Anyway, let's begin.**" Topper pressed a button on his keyboard. This caused the screen to show an Asian landscape. "**Ancient China, the time when the land is rich with resources and the greenery is beautiful. For years, the Han Dynasty had ruled Ancient China, marking a golden age for the people. However at the end of the second century, those days began to fade with the death of Emperor Han. As this once great empire collapsed, civil unrest, banditry and infighting runs rampant bringing turmoil to the nation.** "

* * *

**The World of Inuyasha**

"How unsettling" Mirokue replied

" Who cares" Inuyasha, the half demon doesn't care what that strange person was saying.

What Topper said felt familiar for Kagome and she just realized it now "I know what he's talking about."

* * *

" **With that, many factions were formed and started to gather resources to survive with these two being the most notable" **Topper pressed another button and the screen showed pictures of two women.** "The Gi Kingdom, led by the powerful Queen Sousou and the Go Kingdom, led by the beautiful Queen Sonsaku.**"

* * *

**The World of Highschool DxD**

At Kuoh Academy, the boys are 'enthusiastic' at the seeing the pictures of the gorgeous women.

"WAH!"

"More Beauties! "

"I like to be there! "

While they stared lecherously, the Occult Research Club except Issei who drool like the other boys wondered who these females were.

* * *

**The World of Naruto**

Jiraiya gawked at what he is seeing "WOW!"

"Would you stop that!" Tsunade yelled at her old friend but it was meaningless as the man continued to whistle like a wolf.

* * *

**The World of One Piece**

Sanji is love struck at the sight as well "AAHHH! I see Goddesses."

"Pervert" Nami said in disgust.

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Did he just say what he just said" Kat looked at Leo.

"Yes indeed." The twins know what he is talking about.

Ruby heard and asked "Wait, you know what he's talking about ?"

Leo told her "It's a story from a long time ago." and long ago it was. This was the story of the Three Kingdoms. It is an epic tale where said Kingdoms fought each other for dominance of China.

* * *

"**Soon, a third kingdom will be born from these dark times**" Topper explained "**However unknown to them and the other provinces, a new power will descend on these lands.**" Saying this, the screen showed the night sky. What's important to looked at was something or some things are falling from the sky like comets. They are distant from one another and they crashed towards the ground.

The screen then moved on showing what these things were; they were people. Although it was dark since it was night-time, the lights from their visors confirmed they were wearing armor. Armor that felt familiar to Kat and Leo.

_One with a spear was in the swamp with a yellow light from his visor_

_Another with a sword and shield under the moon with green eyes_

_The third that is near a cave punched a big rock with his large fists and shown he has yellow eyes_

_Another in a forest with purple eyes while carrying a gun._

_Two more were near a river. One with a yellow visor carrying a spear whiles the other with yellow eyes hold a hammer._

_At an empty landscape, a spiky figure with yellow eyes wielded two broadswords._

Viewers stared at these mysterious figures, wondering who they were.

Topper ended their wondering by saying this "**They are the Armored War Gods.**"

* * *

**Music: Just Live More**

The screen showed one more person standing on a mountain. The Sun rise slowly, shining upon the figure and the viewers can see what did this person looked like.

**(Got it, Move...Wow)** He has a mix of orange and blue armor that looked like a samurai and he was wielding a sword that looked like an orange slice.

* * *

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE, Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** "Topper's Log: The Lives of the Armored War Gods"

* * *

**Note: Here is the first part. If you are wondering what is KLAW. It is a fanfiction of Kamen Rider Chrome.** **Go to ****KR Chrome's Anthology: A compilation of oneshots to find it. Anyway, leave a review and if you watched any other anime, post how they'll react to Nagata and the others in the review as well.**


	2. The Samurai

**The World of KLAW**

Kat and Leo couldn't believe their eyes. These individuals looked like them when they were the Advent Knights. Despite their appearances, these Armored War Gods had a slight resemblance to the two when they were the Advent Knights.

Across the Multiverse, many have gotten curious at seeing these armored warrior.

* * *

**The World of Sailor Moon**

"Armor…" Sailor Moon whispered

* * *

**The World of Tears to Tiara**

Arawn too "..War Gods."

* * *

**The World of Black Butler**

" Hmph! They don't look like Gods" said the skeptical Earl, Ciel Phantomhive "They're more like fools in tin cans."

* * *

As the 'viewers continued to watch, Topper resumed explaining on his findings "**Armored War Gods or Sengoku Riders vary in terms of their appearance and powers due to the Lockseeds they use for their transformation belts, the Sengoku Driver.**" The holographic screen showed the items called Lockseeds first.

"**Lockseeds are interesting devices.**" said Topper "**Their designs are based on the common padlocks but unlike them, Lockseeds have extraordinary features.** **More on them later but for now, let's focus on how they're used for the Sengoku Drivers."**

The screen then showed the Sengoku Driver " **This is a Sengoku Driver. Once latched on to the user, it transforms that said user into a powerful warrior. So, how does this work ?**" As Topper continued talking, the screen showed an animation on how the belt worked with the Lockseed "**At the middle is the Drive Bay. It is where the Lockseed attached.**"

Steps were shown how these devices work "**Open a Lockseed and place it on the Bay and after closing a Lockseed, a chant will be played to let the user know that he/she is ready to transform.**"

* * *

**The World of Beelzebub**

"Chant ? "Oga raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he meant.

Beel raised his little fists "Eeehhh!"

" Master, you want a chant ? Hilda asked her young lord "Understood."

Hilda then singed " _My Young Master! You are magnificent! You will bring hellfire to this damn world"_

* * *

" **With that, the user just has to press the cutting blade which cut opens the Lockseed and the transformation process shall begin.**" the holographic animated the blade 'cutting' the Lockseed "**After transformation, the user can press the cutting blade, between once to thrice to activate a special ability.**"

The Sengoku Driver's cutting blade in the screen was pressed down "**Once is the squash.**"

The cutting blade pressed two times "**Twice will be Au Lait.**"

Again pressed three times "**Thrice is Sparking.**"

"**Also important to notice at the side of the belt is a Rider Indicator as it shows the face of a rider **" Topper mentioned "**Another important fact about Sengoku Drivers is that once locked to the first user it latches on, he/she are the only ones that can use it.**"

* * *

**The World of Ouran High School Host Club**

"I see" Haruhi understood. If the belt was locked on to the user's DNA, that meant no one else except the user can use it.

* * *

" **With that done, it's time delve deeper into this world**" Topper pressed another button for the screen to show symbols蜀, 魏 and **呉****. **

"**Since this takes place two years after Emperor Han's passing, the Shoku Kingdom has yet to surface.**" Topper pointed out "**However, I did noticed 'hints' of its eventual arrival.**"

The screen split into seven to show seven females, ranged from young girls to mature women. "**After her family was killed by bandits,** **Kanu Unchou vowed to stop the madness. Since then, she is known far and wide as the….pfft… beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter."**

"**Not only her, I spotted several of Shoku's future members; Chouhi Yokutoku, Mighty Pig…hehe..General"**

"**Chou'un Shiryu, the craftiest member of the group,"**

"**Bacho Moki, daughter of legendary Bato Jusei,"**

"**Kochu Kansho, the noble woman of unparalleled archery skills,"**

"**Komei Shokatsuryō, student of Shibaki Suikyo"**

"….** and Ryubi Gentoku.**"

* * *

**The World of the Battle Vixens**

In an alternate world of the Three Kingdoms, the girls were shocked at what they had seen.

Ryuubi was perplexed "That's me?"

"Woah" Bacho Moki too was astounded at this version of Bacho but she soon saw similarities between the woman and herself.

"Hhhmmm." wondered Kanu

* * *

Topper then goes on "**They may not look like their male counter parts...**"

* * *

**The World of the Battle Vixens**

Wait! What!

Their world just got rocked

* * *

"**..but trust me, they will fulfill their roles as prophesied. The first five will become the Tiger Generals, Komei will become the master strategist and Ryubi will become Queen of Shoku.**" Topper continued "**and the one who will bring them together is this young man, Nagata Oda.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_The world was pain._

_"Ow."_

_Opening his eyes, Nagata Oda groaned and sat up. His head was pounding and his vision was a bit blurry. Shaking his head, he checked his body for any sort of wounds to explain why he felt like a semi truck had run him over. His blue jacket with an orange shirt, his jeans and sneakers, and most importantly his head were all intact and clear of signs of blood or wounds. Scratching his head, he felt his slightly spiked black hair still in place with his ponytail. It was slightly dirty but very much intact._

* * *

**The World of Inuyasha**

Inuyasha blinked hearing that "Wait, Oda ? Where did I'd heard that before?"

"Don't you remember, I asked that boy whether he was Oda Nobunaga but his full name is actually Amari Nobunaga." Kagome said, trying to jogged his memory.

"Oh yeah, It was at the time with that Toad demon." realized Inuyasha

Noticing something what was shown, Sango asked "Hey Kagome, aren't that guy's clothes looked a lot like yours."

"Yeah I noticed. I guess he must be a descendant of the Oda Clan." Kagome responded

"But why is he doing here ?" Shippo wondered

" Hmm. Good question." Miroku agreed.

* * *

"**From what I can see, he has a plain face, a plain build and overall, plain looks**" Topper remarked "**He is the ultimate plain person!**"

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

" Wow, he's very considerate of other people's feelings." Kat sarcastically responded on Topper's comment.

" Somehow, I can relate." Jaune can't help but understand the boy's predicament.

* * *

"**Just kidding**" Topper joked "**While he is an average Japanese teenager and everything about him is plain, he's a pretty competent fighter due to learning kendo.** "

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_"Oog. Mom was right. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Nagata groaned, clutching his stomach. As he did, his hand hit something plastic and pushed it._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"Huh?" Nagata looked down as a war trumpet began to play and he spotted a black belt buckle with a padlock in the centre which was decorated by an orange with the black letters L.S.-07 on the front. The edges around the orange were glowing as the traditional Japanese war trumpet went off. On the right side of the lock was a sword-like handle poised to cut the orange open. On the other side was a picture of a blue-helmeted warrior with a silver mouthplate and a rainbow-coloured visor._

* * *

**The World of Sword Art Online**

"Hey I know this, I think I watched this from a tokusatsu show when I was a kid." Klein said to a boy next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I know that. It was that show with people in masks and riding bikes." Kiriot nodded in agreement.

"That's right." told Klein

" I think my sister was a fan of it." Kirito did remembered Suguha watching that kind of show before. He wondered what it was called.

* * *

_**Clip: **__**Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**_

_As he tried to discern which way he should be going, several men started coming out of the trees. They were a bunch of dirty guys wearing drab and dirty clothes. They were all armed with medieval weapons from ancient China and none of them had nice looks on their faces. Other than that, they seemed rather non-descript save for the fact that one had a large nose and was short, the second was tall and chubby, and the leader of the bunch had a metal helmet on his head and a cleft chin._

_"Man, what a letdown!" the leader with the helmet snorted, hefting his Dao sword over his shoulder. "We hear those war horns and think we're getting a front row seat to a battle and all we get is this brat."_

_"So much for getting swag from dead soldiers," huffed the shorter man with the big nose._

_"That belt and his clothes look like they could be worth a lot though!" remarked a nondescript man, pointing his spear at an increasingly scared Nagata._

_The leader blinked and looked Hiroto's image over, a greedy gleam coming to his eyes, "Hey, yeah. That material looks mighty strange. It might just be worth a lot! Let's take it all boys!"_

_"Hey, wait!" Nagata gulped, backing away from the men with his hands raised defensively in front of him. "Can't we talk about this?"_

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

" He's about to be attacked" shouted a familiar rabbit Faunus

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_"Stop!"_

_A black blur leaped from the forest and something struck at the bandits' weapons in a clash of steel and shower of sparks. The men halted their advance, becoming guarded. Nagata blinked but his vision was blinded when a sheet or cloak landed on him, blocking his sight. He struggled with it for a moment before tossing it aside. Able to see again, he looked forward to see who had joined them._

_The new person was in fact a girl. She had long black hair which hung on the side of her face and tied back in a simply but oddly luxurious ponytail. Her outfit looked oddly ornamental, colorful, and very enticing. She wore a white blouse with a pink and white tie that didn't clear her breasts. She also wore a blue/green corset which wrapped around her abdomen and cupped her breasts, but also had four tails trailing past her waist. Her sleeves were mainly white with gold and glue/green decoration, but were detached from the rest of her outfit and were wide at the ends, leaving her shoulders bare. She had a simple skirt which wouldn't have looked out of place on a schoolgirl and her legs were covered with thigh high dark socks while she wore simple shoes which looked oddly like a schoolgirl's but perhaps made with sturdier leather. In her hands was a quan dao bladed staff which was green with the blade coming out of an ornate dragon's mouth. Her face was pretty though, easily leagues above plenty of girls Nagata had met in his life. Her skin was smooth and looked slightly tanned from exposure to the sun while her eyes were simply golden._

* * *

**The World of Rosario Vampire**

Like the World of DxD, the male student body of Yokai Academy cheered at the sight of the hot woman.

Ginei screamed his lungs "Woah! Slender Body, Top of the line Boobs, she's gorgeous !"

Tsukunei stared at his senior, embarrassed "Ginei-sempai is really happy."

"Yeah" Moka agreed while she sweat dropped.

" Like any other time he sees a woman, I get shivers." complained Kurumi

Mizore silent spoke"Creep."

"No doubt about it." Yukari agreed as well.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_Nagata flinched, but the girl charged just as the bandits charged back at her. Despite being severely outnumbered, she somehow managed to handle herself expertly. Her weapon crashed against the ones of the bandits, somehow not even a hair on her head getting cut even though so many strikes were aimed at her from so many angles. Nagata was entranced, somehow the girl's beauty was shining through even greater than before despite being in the midst of battle. Despite the life-and-death consequences to the fighting, Nagata couldn't look away._

_What was quickly apparent though was that the bandits were outclassed by the girl's skill. Despite how she looked like a high class lady, she obviously was no damsel-in-distress. One thrust of her weapon caught the leader off guard and knocked him flat onto his butt, the tip of the girl's blade cut into his tunic. He hissed in pain, both from the impact and from the slight cut on his chest. Crab-walking away from the girl as his underlings continued fighting, he spotted Nagata out of the corner of his eye, still watching the fight._

_'A bandit knows when to cut his losses,' the leader snorted in his mind before looking back at his men. "Forget the woman! Just grab the boy and we can profit off of his belongings!"_

_"What?!" Nagata gasped, but two of the bandits broke off from their fight and began running at them._

_"No! Leave him alone!" the girl cried, but was cut off by the remaining bandit._

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"That doesn't look good." frowned Yang as she anticipates the bloody mess that will soon happen.

"Watch out!" yelled Ruby

* * *

_**Clip: **__**Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**_

_Nagata yelped and began backing away from the fight, watching the two bandits charge closer with greed in their eyes. He backed away as fast as he could, only to back into a tree as he tried to turn and run, smacking his head against the bark. The tree branches shook slightly from the impact and disrupted the things above in the branches. One particular object was a heavy nut which a particularly lucky animal had managed to hunt down for a meal. The impact to the tree caused the nut to wobble precariously in the nest it was situated in before it tumbled out. Falling down, it defied immense odds and struck the Cutting Blade lever on Nagata's SengokuDriver. The weight and the force from the fall pushed the lever down and thanks to the inner mechanics the device completed the cut once it went down far enough to strike the Lockseed. The orange device opened, revealing the inside of an orange in the lock, and an orange-themed scimitar in the bottom slice. The Lockseed flashed as an enlarged image of the slice was projected._

_"__**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**__"_

_Above Nagata, the air seemed to ripple as a zipper opened a circular hole in the air, revealing misty air and giant trees. From the hole emerged a giant orange made of steel with studs, shining with enough orange light to cause the girl and the bandits to stop fighting and begin gaping at the object._

_"Eh?" Nagata blinked, looking up to see the orange. "EHH?!"_

_The Orange Arms then dropped, landing squarely on Nagata's shoulders, covering his head. When the item hit, waves of energy wrapped around him, covering him in a blue reinforced fabric with a quilted chest and gold bracers and greaves on his arms and legs. On his side was a thin black sword with a hilt designed like a handgun._

_"EHHHHH?!" Nagata cried inside the orange before he felt his head being wrapped in a helmet. It was identical to the one on his belt before an orange samurai-seque helmet with metal studs, gold side decoration, and a green stem on the top attached to his helmet, giving him a visor colored and shaped like an orange slice. The metal orange then gave off a splash of orange energy before opening and wrapping around Nagata's body. The front portion folded together at the middle before connecting to his chest, fitting perfectly with the orange metal and black siding to accent it. The two sides folded together before resting on his shoulders as protective plating. The top and back folded together onto Nagata's back, landing on his back but without the color. Another splash of energy allowed the armor to set, as well as summon the sword from his Lockseed into his hand._

_"EHHHHHHHH?!" the new Gaim cried, grasping at his helmet, daring himself to say it wasn't there._

* * *

Everyone gawked at the boy's sudden transformation. So this was what Topper meant when he said about transformations.

**The World of Bleach**

"Okay.." bewildered Ichigo. Even though he fought Hollows, Bounts and more. This was a new one.

"A Giant... metal...fruit?" Uryu can only thought how ridiculous of the concept.

"What just happened ?" questioned Rukia

* * *

**The World of Date A Live**

Tohka shook Shido's shoulder as she drool at the big fruit "Shido, look, a giant orange. Is it tasty ?"

"I don't think you can." replied Shido.

* * *

"**As can be seen, the armor has a pre-Arms form which is basically the unprotected bodysuit that lacks any offensive capabilities with only a limited defense. Basically, it's pretty vulnerable.**" Topper explained " **The SengokuDriver has the power to summon a suit of Armor called Arms which corresponds to the type of Lockseed. Each Arms is different, with its own strengths and weaknesses. First is the Orange Arms.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_"Wha-wha-what the hell is this?!" the leader of the bandits cried, breaking the spell of the transformation._

_"Must be some kind of magic! Boss, we could sell it for a fortune and live like kings!" one of the bandits cried out._

_"Read my mind!" the leader grinned. "Get him!"_

_The bandits forgot all about the girl and instead charged at Gaim with riches on their minds._

_"Oi! Oi! Oi! Chotto!" Gaim shouted in protest. One of the bandits went to slash at Gaim and he screamed, "Aaaaahhhhh!" By reflex he raised up the orange scimitar. The orange blade actually broke the bandit's sword. "Eh?"_

_He didn't have time to really consider what he did when more of the bandits lunged at him. He yelped and swung wide with his Daidaimaru, breaking their weapons with every strike, and rendering them unarmed. Even without their weapons, the greed was driving them like a force of nature at that point. They lunged to try and pin him down so they could take something, anything from the suit that they could profit off of. Gaim never gave them the chance as he punched one bandit in the face, sending him tumbling backwards into the dirt. The short bandit tried pulling at Gaim's belt, but got kicked away and landed against a tree with a groan. The fat bandit even tried a body slam, but Gaim actually caught the man before throwing him away into the dirt._

_"Wow...sugei..." Gaim uttered in awe. He had never felt so powerful before. It was like a dream. "Then that means..." He drew the Musou Saber. "Then this can..." He pulled the hammer on the gun piece and a portion of the blade glowed yellow. "It works."_

* * *

"**Orange Arms gives the user well-balanced abilities.**" Topper detailed what has occurred as the screen showed a full picture of said Arms "**As what the dear boy has demonstrated, this form is equipped with the Daidaimaru, which has the appearance of a sword but is styled like an orange slice. Due to his appearance and swords, he gains the title Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword. In fact, he was the one who coined the title all the Sengoku Riders are being known for, making him the first Armored War God. **"

"**It's important to note that Gaim is using an A-Class Lockseed**" he further stated "**Lockseeds are ranked from D to A. The higher the rank of the Lockseed, the more powerful it is.**"

"**What's special about Gaim is that he is also given another type of weapon, the Musou Saber.**" Topper points out "**This particular weapon is both a sword and a gun. For the gun portion, Gaim just has to pull the yellow tab at the back of the Musou Saber. Pulling the tab allows Gaim to shoot several times.**"

"**The Musou Saber's other ability is its compatibility with various Arms Weapons "** The screen shows the two weapons combining "**For example, by combining the The Daidaimaru and the Musou Saber, It allows Gaim to use a wider range of attacks. One of them by inserting the Lockseed.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_He got the chance to test it when the bandit leader tried charging him with his two cronies. Gaim took aim and pulled the trigger, shooting a single bolt which struck one bandit in the shoulder and left him with a smoking hole in his shoulder as he rolled on the ground in pain. The other two bandits left him as they continued the charge, but they were likewise stopped by several more shots which left them writhing in pain as well._

_"Look, I don't want any trouble," started Gaim, still shaking after just shooting them, "But if you value your...your lives..." he was trying to sound confident, and slightly failing. "You'll get out of my sight!" he barked._

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 8: Mysterious Dragon**

_"__**ORANGE SQUASH!"**_

_Gaim drew his Musou Saber and together with his glowing Daidaimaru performed a circular slash that eradicated the Rinshi surrounding him, exploding them where they stood._

_"Once more!"_

_"__**ORANGE SQUASH!"**_

_Gaim leapt into the air and performed a flying kick, striking down several Rinshi and sending them to the afterlife. Landing in a crouch, he turned to see more Rinshi approaching, not at all intimidated by the fact that so many of their fellows had gone down. Gripping the Daidaimaru he prepared for another attack…_

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_Grabbing his Orange Lockseed, he unlocked it and removed it._

_"__**LOCK OFF!**__"_

_He then put it into the Musou Saber's Driver Launch and locked it in._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"Taste my Hissatsu!" Gaim declared._

_"__**1, 10, 100, 1000, 10000!**__"_

_"SEIYAAAAAAA!"_

_"__**ORANGE CHARGE!**__"_

_Gaim charged at Gumokage, but fired a beam of orange energy ahead of him. It struck the Beastman, trapping him inside of an orange field of energy which looked like an actual orange. Gaim dashed in close before he slashed wide, using both blades of his combined weapon to strike at the orange and Rinrinshi. The strike flashed and the orange was sliced into two, containing two halves of Gumokage. The Beastman screamed in agony before the entire construct exploded in a blast of purple fire, sending orange slices in all directions before they vanished._

* * *

**The World of Fairy Tail**

At the Fairy Tail guild, many thought how cool Gaim used those finishing moves.

Natsu cheered "WAAHH! That's so cool."

" I want to have an armor like that." Happy envied

"Hey, I can do that!" Erza told the two that she can do that as well.

"Well, it's okay" Natsu and Happy simultaneously said. However, they just unleashed the beast for saying that.

CRACK!

"SORRY!"

* * *

**The World of Lucky Star**

" I know where this is going ? " Konata told her friends "It's like every Tokusatsu I've watched"

Tsukasa meekly asked "What do you mean ?"

Konata goes on to say "It's obvious that the main character should have a well-balanced form before getting additional forms. I'm pretty sure he has one form for added muscle and one form to be Jack be quick."

" Oh come on, that can't possibly be.." retorted Kagami. Why does she think this person is like those heroes in those tokusatsu ?

"**Next up is Gaim's added muscle." **announced Topper

"Hah!" Kagami gasped

Konata smirked at being correct "Told ya."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

**Music: ****E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls**

_Gaim knew he was in trouble and he wasn't going to last if he kept at it like he was. Fortunately, he still had one Lockseed left that could help him out. He sheathed the Musou Saber before pulling it out. It was revealed to be a Pineapple Lockseed. As Shiroimaru began to recover, Gaim hit the switch to unlock the device._

_"__**PINE!**__"_

_He quickly swapped out the Orange Lockseed for his Pine. It served to make his Orange Arms disappear, but he wasn't going to need it anyway. Above him, another portal opened which produced a large metal pineapple that was made of metal and composed entirely of square pointed studs._

* * *

**The World of Summon the Beasts**

Everyone in class saw the new Arms weapon "PINEAPPLE!" First an orange, now pineapple ?

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"Here goes!" he hit the Cutting Blade. The Pine Lockseed split open, revealing the insides of a pineapple on top, and a morning star-like weapon in the form of a pineapple on the bottom._

_"__**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**_

_The Pine Arms came down, landing squarely on Gaim's shoulders. The front portion split from the rest, folding in half to create a more square yellow and black chestplate. The rest split down the middle, resting on Gaim's shoulders with the sides acting like chainmail curtains to deflect attacks from the side. His helmet took on a new yellow attachment covered in the square studs, but green decorations rose up near the visor with a pineapple stem on the top. His visor likewise turned yellow, looking like a pineapple slice. Appearing in his hands was a morning star composed of a handle with a chain while on the other end was a pineapple-shaped spiked ball._

* * *

The holographic screen showed the Pine arms and its weapon "**Pine Arms increases Gaim's strength and outfits him with a more durable armor for protection. However in this form, he is slower than Orange Arms.**" Topper continues "**The user is equipped with the Pine Iron. Throw it at the enemy and they'll get a headache for months.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

_Now armed with the Pine Iron, Gaim was ready for the Mountain Goat Rinrinshi. As Shiroimaru came charging for another headbutt, Gaim sent the Pine Iron flying and it smashed into the Rinrinshi. The impact actually caused the Rinrinshi to be sent flying back through the hole they made. Gaim gave chase, watching as Shiroimaru attempted to get back up. Seeing his opportunity, he threw the Pine Iron again, letting it crash against his opponent's side and sending him tumbling once more_

_"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Gaim cheered. He charged at the Beastman again and they clashed, swinging blows at one another._

XXXX

_"Now for something unconventional!" Gaim then wrapped the chain of the Pine Iron around the Rinrinshi and tugged on it, causing Shiroimaru to spin. The Mountain Goat Rinrinshi became dizzy and Gaim took the opportunity to finish him off._

_"__**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!"**_

_"Hyah!" Gaim jumped into the air and then kicked the Pine Iron. It got stuck to Shiroimaru's head and the Rinrinshi tried to remove the Pine Iron as he grabbed hold of it. Gaim then launched himself at the Rinrinshi with a flying kick, yelling, "HI-YAAAAAH!" The kick connected with the Rinrinshi and he exploded, pineapple slices flying in all directions before Gaim landed on one knee. He looked over his shoulder and cheered, "Yosha! I've always wanted to do that! Rider Kicked your ass! Ah ha ha ha!"_

* * *

" **Another form of Gaim is Ichigo Arms"** the screen showed another video.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

"**ICHIGO!"**

_The Orange Arms unfolded back into a giant orange and he bent his body over to launch it like a cannonball, hitting the Rinshi and knocking them off their feet. A portal opened above him and a metal strawberry hovered above him. Not wasting time, he removed the Orange Lockseed and locked the Ichigo Lockseed in its place._

* * *

**The World of Bleach**

"Hmmm. Ichigo." Urahara stroked his chin as he saw the giant metal strawberry before looking at another Ichigo "Ichigo"

"Ichigo."

Fruit

"Ichigo."

Teen

"Ichigo"

Fruit

"Ichigo"

Teen

"Ichi..."

"I get it! Would you stop that." The orange teen had enough of it

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

_"__**LOCK ON!"**_

_He struck the Cutting Blade, slicing the Ichigo Lockseed open. The inside of a strawberry was seen, but so was a group of kunai on the bottom slice._

_"__**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**_

_He sheathed the Musou Saber as the Ichigo Arms landed on his shoulders and opened up to become new armor. The bottom of the strawberry opened before it landed on him, allowing the tip to become a right shoulder pad. The rest of the strawberry disassembled. The top folded down the left side underneath before becoming another shoulder pad. The front and a hidden portion inside of the Arms folded together to become a red triangular chest plate. The remaining pieces folded onto his back with a red/pink splash of energy. His helmet had likewise changed, being red where it used to be orange with pink accents on the side and a green strawberry stem resting on the top. His visor also looked like a strawberry slice. Appearing in his hands, a pair of large throwing knives decorated with strawberries on the hilts, his Ichigo Kunai._

* * *

**The World of Naruto**

"A Ninja!" Naruto saw Gaim's new form. It definitely looked like a one

Hinata quietly said "Why strawberry for a ninja?"

* * *

**The World of Sergeant Frog **

" An excellent choice when you use for stealt..." Dororo was about to explain until…

* * *

"**Like a ninja it was based on, Ichigo Arms focuses on speed and jumping allowing him to dodge attacks and leap to higher places. Due to the lighter armor, he's more vulnerable.**" Topper interrupted much to the Keronian's dismay.

* * *

**The World of Sergeant Frog **

" That's cruel" Dororo teared up for being ignored.

"Dororo-sempai is doing it again." Tamama sighed along with the rest of the Keroro Platoon.

* * *

"**Wielders of this Lockseed gain access to the Ichigo Kunai, throwing knives which explode on impact and can be generated anew by the suit**."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

_"OK! Hyah!" Gaim tossed the Ichigo Kunai and they hit a couple of Rinshi, exploding on impact. A new pair of Ichigo Kunai appeared in his hand. "Now that's handy," he admired. He would never lose a supply of weapons like the ones he had! Still, throwing two at a time was time consuming. He just didn't have the stamina to keep up with that many opponents at once. Fortunately, the Ichigo Lockseed had a unique finisher which was just perfect for taking on mobs of enemies like the Rinshi._

_"OK, let's take them all out!" He drew the Musou Saber and removed the Ichigo Lockseed before locking it into the sword._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"Here goes!" Gaim spoke, preparing a stance as he squared off with the mob of Rinshi_

_"__**1, 10, 100, 1000! ICHIGO CHARGE!"**_

_"OI-RYAH!" shouted Gaim as he slashed the air and conjured a giant strawberry made of energy. Then, the strawberry exploded and sent hundreds of Ichigo Kunai raining down on the Rinshi. The strikes hit multiple times and exploded in red blasts. What Rinshi were caught in the rain of knives were doomed as they exploded in purple fireballs. It certainly cleared the room and cut down on the number of opponents that the girls had to contend with._

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

" **Gaim has also acquired two new Lockseeds granting him two new forms." **The screen shows those said items. One looked like a Starfruit while the other, Blueberry.

* * *

**Clip: 12. True Colors**

**Music: ****"SAMURAI STRONG STYLE"by Show Ayanocozey and Marty Friedman**

_"__**CARAMBOLA**__!"_

_Above him a portal opened and a giant starfruit floating horizontally lowered from the portal. Baron and Ryugen both blinked at the new Arms, looking much like the possible ace they could use to fight._

_"Let's see what this things does!" Gaim replaced the Orange Lockseed with the Carambola Lockseed before slicing it open with the belt's Cutting Blade._

_"__**LOCK ON! SOIYA! CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!"**_

_The orange starfruit fell on on top of Gaim's shoulders and head before opening up and folding onto his body. The sides locked onto his shoulders as the front folded forward, decorated with a star. The top and back of the fruit folded onto his back. His visor also turned golden orange with lines making a faint star shape. In a flash of light, a pair of chakrams appeared in his hands. They were circular blades with stars on the inside and handles in holes in the middle of the stars so he could grip them. These were the Carambola Stars._

* * *

**The World of Keroro Gunso**

"Oh! Star Fruit!" said the Keronian sergeant, excited to see his favourite fruit.

" You could say fan service." pointed Mois

* * *

" **The Carambola Arms, Gaim's latest addition in his arsenal for battle grants long-range capabilities like the Ichigo Lockseed except it provides a little more defense. The personal Arms weapon of this form are the Carambola Stars, a pair of chakrams which will return to his hands automatically.**" said Topper.

* * *

**Clip: 12. True Colors**

_Gaim threw the Carambola Stars. The chakrams flew true and struck several times, causing the brothers to groan in pain. it was like taking a papercut to them, but with their hides supposed to be unbreakable to the Riders' weapons that was significant enough! The Carambola Stars returned to Gaim._

XXXX

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"Here goes!" Gaim shouted, prompting Baron to move._

_"__**1, 10, 100, 1000!**__"_

_The sword chanted as Gaim pointed it at the brothers. In front of it, the energy formed into a large Carambola which turned from green to orange as it grew and 'ripened'. When it was finally big enough, Gaim drew back his sword and slashed through it, causing the fruit to explode into a cloud of juice._

_"__**CARAMBOLA CHARGE!**__"_

_From the juice cloud, several energy versions of the Carambola Stars flew out like a swarm of mad bees. All of them cut through the air, easily slicing through the debris the brothers were trying to kick up. The pair of them saw the oncoming attack and were stunned by its approach. It was Bawa that moved first, pushing his brother out of the way, "Look out!" Niwa was knocked aside before the Carambola Stars flew, cutting through Bawa's reinforced hide and leaving orange lines to show the cuts before Bawa fell back screaming. He exploded in a blaze of purple fire._

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 8: The Fate of Ryuubi's Sword**

_"__**BLUEBERRY!**__"_

_He had never tried it before and honestly he had almost forgotten that he had it. However, if there was ever a time to give it a try then it was now. Above him, a perfectly round blue sphere with a crown-like protrusion on the top lowered out of a portal to Helheim. Clenching the Lockseed in his hand, he removed his Suika Lockseed before putting the Blueberry Lockseed inside._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"Here goes!" Gaim called, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed split open, revealing the inner flesh of a blueberry on the top half, but a rapier & main gauche crossing blades on the bottom._

_"__**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN-GUARDE!**__"_

_The Arms dropped, landing on Gaim's shoulders and head. The front folded in half and attached to his chest, making a blue chestplate with white lines on the sides and a dark blue ring around the collar. The back split open and shifted to his shoulders, revealing long streams of fabric before the sides of the Blueberry Arms folded together, forming curved shoulder plates. The top folded back, landing on Gaim's back. His helmet gained a new attachment as well, the bulk of the helmet being lined sections of blue and dark blue, but around the neck was silver panels which had images of ivory stamped onto the metal like a classical knight. At the top was the crown-like decoration, like a plucked blueberry would have. A splash of blue juice summoned a pair of blades to Gaim's hands. One was a long silver rapier with a blueberry-shaped handguard with green tassels tied to the hilt. In his other hand was a short dagger, a main-gauche which was styled the same save for being shorter. Finally his visor was a deep blue, matching his helmet._

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Oh! A Doctor Who reference!" Kat commented, having watched the show a long time ago

"Who's Doctor Who ?" asked William which is understandable for the twins although it would be hard to explain.

* * *

" **With the Blueberry Lockseed, Gaim can run faster than Ichigo Arms and with the Berrapier and Blue Gauche makes him quite formidable.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 8: The Fate of Ryuubi's Sword**

_Gaim surged at Duke, moving at a speed comparable or possibly exceeding Ichigo Arms. Duke only fired off a few arrows, but Gaim was able to dodge before he got in close and thrust with his Berrapier. Duke blocked with the Sonic Arrow, but Gaim stabbed at his side with his Blue Gauche, grazing Duke's side as he tried to move and caught a blast of sparks. With the distance being given, Gaim slashed wide before following up with another stab with his dagger. The dagger caught on his chestplate, causing another blast of sparks which caused Duke to stumble back._

* * *

" **When dealing with bigger monsters or lots of enemy troops, Gaim takes out the megazo..uh...I mean Suika Arms.**" Topper corrected

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_Stepping forward past the gates so to get some space he looked back at his friends, "Girls, you better step back to give me some room."_

_"Huh?" asked Chouhi, but Kanu listened and gently pulled the smaller girl back._

_Once they were clear, Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber, still adorned with the Orange Lockseed as he lifted his newest weapon and unlocked it._

_"__**SUIKA!**__"_

_This caused his Orange Arms to vanish before he locked the Suika Lockseed into his SengokuDriver._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_The same music played and the zipper portal opened above him. This time it was several times bigger to accommodate the size of the metallic fruit which descended._

_"A watermelon?" Kanu gaped._

_"It's so big!" exclaimed Chouhi._

* * *

**The World of Naruto **

Kiba jaw dropped at the big water melon "That's a BIIGGG Melon."

" HOOOHHH, It's manly" Rock Lee was enthusiastic.

Ino raised an eyebrow " Manly?"

" MANLY!" everyone turned their heads to see Might Guy doing the same thing.

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

" A watermelon?" How can a person used something that huge.

Couldn't resist, Kat joked about it "Great, all we need now is the Hulk so he could smash it."

* * *

_**Clip: Chpt 1: The Orange Armored War God**_

_"Here goes," Gaim sighed, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was split open to reveal the red insides on top, and a double-ended sword styled after a watermelon on the bottom half._

_"__**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**__"_

_The massive watermelon came down and, at first appearances, came crashing down on top of Gaim, removing him from sight entirely. It caused everyone who was witnessing it to gasp in shock, fearing that the surprising hero had suddenly ended himself._

* * *

**The World of Squid Girl**

Ika Musume snorted "Hmph. Poor fool, he committed suicide."

* * *

_**Clip: Chpt 1: The Orange Armored War God**_

_"__**YOROI MODE!**__"_

_The Suika Arms jumped up and shifted, the shell of the watermelon shifting and sliding, reforming into the image of a large suit of armor with green shoulder pads, chest, and legs with darker green armor. Gripped in its hand was a double-bladed sword styled like watermelon slices. Gaim's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head on top was dome-shaped with a large gold and red decoration like a samurai's helmet. A visor was on the face, but inside was Gaim's helmet with the visor coloured like a watermelon slice._

* * *

Everyone open eyes wide or open their mouths wide, seeing Suika Arms's debut

**The World of Squid Girl**

" You were saying?" Eiko retorted

" Eh..." Ika Musume had nothing to say.

* * *

**The World of One Piece**

" WAAAHHH! SUGEIIIII!" Monkey D. Luffy jumped up when he saw the mecha.

"You look really happy." stated Ussopp

Monkey responded "Of course, I want to eat it sometime." This caused the crew to drop to the floor with Nami quickly getting backed up.

"How can you eat when it's made out of metal!" yelled Nami

* * *

"**Suika Arms is the last resort and very powerful. What sets it apart from the rest of the Lockseeds is that it has three modes.**" The screen pictures Suika Arms, transforming into three forms "**It's original form; Odama Mode, It's Mecha form; Yoroi Mode and flight form: Gyro Mode.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_"Alright, here I go!" shouted Gaim as he charged at the army of Rinshi, leaving everyone gaping at the sight of the giant-armored warrior. In mid-run, Gaim's Suika Arms changed back into a watermelon._

_"**ODAMA MODE!**"_

_It rolled on its side and slammed into the Rinshi, sending them flying like bowling pins._

* * *

" **In Odama Mode, Gaim can roll over the enemy with the metal melon's size and thanks to its near impenetrable armor, he can continue on for a while.**" Topper pointed out.

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_"**YOROI MODE!**"_

_Now back in Suika Arms' humanoid configuration, Gaim swung at the Rinshi. With such monstrous punching power, any Rinshi that got hit by his fist was destroyed in an instant. His Suika Sojinto was used as well to cut them down. They leapt at him but he spun and struck them down._

* * *

" **Yoroi Mode is when Suika Arms transforms into a mecha for combat purposes. Suika Arms can provide a different weapon depending on the War God who uses it with Gaim using the Suika Sojinto**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_The Suzaku Inves had taken to the air ,flapping its wings. It thought it would be safe in the sky, away from the walking machines that killed its brethren._

_**"GYRO MODE!"**_

_It thought wrong as both Riders pursued it in the air. Their Suika Arms had transformed into the flying configuration and they attacked while the Suzaku Inves was trying to get away. They fired with their guns, pelting it with energy bullets to take it down._

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

"**Gyro Mode allows the Sengoku Riders to soar through the air and attacking the enemy from above.**"

* * *

**The World of Sket Dance**

"Yeah, get them!" cheered Bossun

Himeko raised her fist "Kick it's ass."

"Hm" Switch nod

* * *

"**Kanu claims that he is the Messenger of Heaven who will bring peace to the land and while he has his doubts, he's willing to give it a try and fight for people. Because of his passion, he is able to rally the people to fight in the name of justice including Kanu who now became his lover.**"

* * *

**Clip:**** Chapter 12: True Colors.**

_"Aisha..."_

_"I...I..." Kanu wasn't sure what to say in this situation as she had never been put in one like this. She had thought she had cast away her identity as a woman for the sake of defeating bandits, but ever since meeting Nagata she found it returning with a vengeance. However, she decided to be direct and show him what she wanted to say. With that thought in mind, the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter leaned up to the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword and kissed him on the lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss, one that both sides got into despite their mutual lack of experience. As it ended, Kanu found her arms wrapped behind Nagata's neck and Nagata's own wrapped around her waist. Among the cherry blossoms, the two found each other almost hypnotic._

_"Aisha."_

_"Yes...?"_

_"Call me by my real name."_

_"Yes...Nagata-sama."_

_The two leaned in and shared another kiss..._

* * *

"**Although that doesn't stop women to fall for him. Hehehe!**" Topper chuckled

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

_"So, what's it like being an Armored War God?" Chou'un asked Nagata flirtatiously, her voice husky and eyes in 'come hither' mode. She was pressed against his side, making sure he could get an eyeful of her breasts as they pressed against his arm._

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 1: The New Girl**

_"YOU'RE REAL!" she exclaimed and he jumped back in shock. She started to examine from all angles, even poking his helmet. "YOU'RE REALLY REAL!" Yeah, the thing about being a Kamen Rider, not many people believed you existed until they saw you._

* * *

**Clip:Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_"You're probably right. I mean Ren-san's pretty strong. She's a one-woman army after all," praised Nagata. His words made Ryofu blush. Kenshin and Chinkyuu both noticed, sending dark looks Nagata's way. "What?"_

* * *

**World of Rosario Vampire**

Tears flowed from Ginei's eyes much to everyone's annoyance " I would kill to be in his place!"

* * *

**The World of Campione**

" This bastard is like Kusanagi!"

"Hope they die."

"Why them?"

Godou just watched many guys envy while Erica hugged his arm.

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Wow, even though his plain, he does it better than I could." Jaune fell deeper into depression.

Pyrrha looked at him worryingly " Jaune..."

* * *

**Here's a recap on Gaim. Now, It's time to focus on the Ultimate Spear and the Ultimate Shield.**


	3. Rivals

"**Now, on to the next.**"The screen changed to another scene, showing a new Kingdom that allowed Topper to resume talking "**The Gi Kingdom ruled by the powerful Warlord, Sōsō Mōtoku. What she makes up for her small size is her strong military prowess and her burning 'passion' for women.**"

" **She has powerful aides like her cousins, Kakoton Genjo and Kakoen Myosai and her strategist Jun'iku Bunjaku**" said Topper "**But there is one person who might bring her ambition of conquering China to come true; the second Armored War God in this report and the Ultimate Spear, Mitsuki Akechi aka Baron.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 3. The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!**

_The main doors opened and two figures stepped past the doormen into the room. The main doors opened and two figures stepped past the doormen into the of them is a healthy-looking fellow at least and handsome to the three women examining him. He wore a red tunic with a black vest over it. He didn't bother letting the sleeves drape as fashion and tradition demanded, but rolled them up to reveal his bare arms. His pants were black and outlined his legs quite well, looking a little tight and he wore black polished shoes. He had dark brown hair with a fringe that covered his right eye._

* * *

**The World of Highschool DxD**

Back at Kuoh, many female students squealed in joy.

"KKYAAAHH!"

"So Handsome! "

"I wish I could be in his arms! "

"He's better than the boys here except Kiba-kun. "

Hearing this made the boys glare at Mitsuki. Guys like Mitsuki make them sick.

* * *

" **Charming is he. So let's see the henshin.**" The video quickly changed.

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 3. The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!**

"**BANANA!**"

A portal opened up in Ensho's ceiling, much to the ruler's and her retainers' shock. However, Sousou and Kakoton were amused, knowing what was coming next. A metal banana slowly came down from the portal as Baron locked his lock into the belt.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin," he declared over the rising sounds of western war trumpets and he pushed the belt's knife-like attachment over the lock, slicing it open to reveal what was inside. The top half was the inside of a bunch of bananas while the bottom half depicted a banana-like lance or spear.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

The metal banana dropped down, landing on Baron's shoulders while concealing his head

* * *

Throughout the multiverse, many had this on their minds.

**The World of Highschool DxD**

" Huh! Banana!" shouted Issei

* * *

**The World of Kenzen Robo Daimidaler **

Koichi as well " Banana!"

* * *

**The World of Kamen Rider Showa**

" Banana!" third from Michiru

* * *

**The World of AWG**

ACHOO!

"Is something wrong, Mitsuki-kun ?" Kakoton questioned Mitsuki

"Don't know. I just felt like some people make fun of me."said the young man while rubbing his nose.

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 3. The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!**

_Energy streams to wrap around him and form a suit. It was mainly red with a silver reinforced chest. Silver gauntlets and greaves rested on his limbs, perfectly accenting his suit. Inside of the banana, Baron smirked before his head was covered in the same helmet which was depicted on his belt. A silver helmet attachment connected to the back with banana-like horns rising from the sides. At the same time, his visor lit up with yellow light, similar to that of a banana. The Banana Arms then began to disassemble. The two ends lowered and connected with Baron's shoulders while the front side folded down onto his chest, revealing yellow armor over a black plating emulating male muscle pectorals and abdomen. The top and back side folded downward onto his back, completing the transformation. A flash of light shone from his hand, forming into a lance which was colored like the white insides of a banana with a yellow peel-like handguard and black handle._

* * *

"**This is Baron's Banana Arms. Unike Gaim's Orange Arms, this one is a little stronger.** **Baron wields the Banaspear. Putting aside the sexual innuendos that could be referenced, it is perfect in a battle due to it providing longer range than most other Arms that are melee weapons.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 4. ****Honor and Revenge**

_Kakoton was still a little shell-shocked at being so close to death, but she didn't properly recall seeing the man move. Instead, he ran for the enemy troops while raising his lance into the air. At the same time, he reached to a contraption on his belt and hit it twice._

"_**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**__"_

_The man stabbed his lance into the ground and several feet ahead the end of a ridiculously large banana exploded from the ground underneath the tree a group of archers and split it in two. Archers screamed in shock and fear as they were hurled from the tree before landing in heaps on the ground._

"_**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**__"_

_BOOM!_

"_AUGH!"_

"_WHAT IS THIS?!"_

"WHO IS THAT MAN!?"

"_**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**__"_

_Kakoton gaped as more giant bananas burst from the ground, destroying trees where the archers were all perched. Men fell from the air and landed in heaps, scrambling to regroup with their units or just lay on their backs groaning in pain._

_Enemy swordsmen quickly collected themselves and charged at the strange man to cut him down. He reacted with admirable speed and began to parry attacks. More than just parry them, he retaliated and his weapon cut through their leather armor with laughable ease before he knocked them all back. One tried to blindside him, but a quick jab of his lance put the man down with quicker ease than the others before he continued on his way._

* * *

"**Mitsuki has a personality that can be described as being a 'jackass with a heart of gold'. He is Sousou Motoku's own Messenger of Heaven and Enforcer General who enforces the peace with his Crimson Guard in Sousou's name.**" Topper elaborated "**He joined Sousou on one of her campaigns when he saved her general, Kakoton, from an arrow. As she was impressed by his power, despite his gender, he became the only male officer of her court.** **Of course, many who witness their interaction may think Mitsuki doesn't respect her. This is only because the two share a sibling-like relationship and like to get on each other's nerves from time to time.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 4. ****Honor and Revenge**

_"LOLI! LOLI! LOLI! LOLI! LOLI! YOU ARE THE LOLI-EST LOLI EVER YA LOLI!"_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sousou screamed before she actually leaped at Baron and the two descended into a childish brawl that kicked up a cloud of dust, portions of their bodies sticking out. Most of their attacks seemed to be noogies, face stretching, elbow grinds to the kidneys, or shots between the legs. It was the most immature fight Gaim had ever seen and he had to babysit neighbourhood toddlers now and then._

* * *

**The World of Toradora**

" Wow, he actually said that!" Ryuuji grimaced

"GET HIM!"

Ryuuji and few students turned their to see Taiga supporting Sousou's retaliation against the red War God" BEAT HIM UP!"

* * *

**The World of Familiar of Zero**

"KNOCK HIM SENSELESS!" Louise agrees on the little warlord's action "How dare he!?"

Saito tried to calm his master down "uuuhhhh….Louise…."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"**I had a couple of laughs with these two...hehehe.**" Topper covered his mouth as the screen started to play music.

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 4. ****Honor and Revenge**

**Music: "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight"**

_"The loli ruined things," Baron glared at his leader who glared back at him. "So if you want your loony friend rescued you can have your other friend sleep with the loli."_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_One perfectly aimed kick to the balls caused Baron to groan and hunch over. Even wearing his protective suit, a shot to such a vulnerable spot hurt and could incapacitate any man. "Guuuuuh!"_

_"Insubordination is punished most severely," Sousou huffed, fixing her hair._

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 9. ****The Treasure Hunt**

_"We'd better win. I already serve one haughty loli. I don't want to become the servant of another," Mitsuki said before Karin kicked him in the shin. "Argh! Dammit!" Sousou's group ran out of the inn with Mitsuki limping after them to catch up, cursing Sousou as he went._

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 4. ****New Recruits to Sousou's Army**

_"What? A hardass? That's a compliment. Sometimes big badasses come in small packages-OW!" Mitsuki was then knocked down to the floor when Sousou punched him for commenting on her size. "Ow...damn you, loli..."_

* * *

**Clip: Chpt 10. ****The Yellow Turban Rebellion**

_"Well, since nobody got hurt-" started Sousou only to be interrupted by Mitsuki's voice._

_"I DID!"_

_He was in the medical tent with Nagata and Marcus to be treated for his injuries. Though, the medical tent was in the next tent over and not connected to the main one. It begged the question to the attendees as to how did he even hear that?_

_"Since nobody important got hurt-"_

_"Screw you! You loli!"_

_A vein was threatening to pop in Sousou's head when she heard that. "Keifa, go to Mitsuki and slap him for me," ordered Sousou sweetly._

_"As you command," Juniku obeyed cheerfully before skipping out of the tent. A moment later..._

_*WHAP!*_

_"Ow!"_

* * *

The music abruptly ended allowing the report to continue "**Like Gaim, Baron also utilize other Lockseeds.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

**Music: ****"Never surrender" by Team Baron**

"**MANGO!"**

_This caused the Banana Arms to vanish before he put the Mango Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, locking it in. Above him, the Mango Arms lowered from another portal, looking like a large red fruit as it came down._

* * *

**The World of City Hunter**

Ryo and Kaori looked at one other before watching again. "Mango ?"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

_"**LOCK ON!"**_

_He struck the Cutting Blade, splitting open the Mango Lockseed to reveal what was inside. The top was yellow, and diced like prepared mango. The bottom half held a yellow mace, indicating the weapon._

_"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**_

_The Mango Arms split open, the outside skin folding onto the back and looking like a cape or cloak of some sort. The rest of the Arms came down onto Baron's head. The shoulder pieces folded down, proving to be flat and crimson with yellow cube productions split into the squares mangos were usually cut into for serving. The chestplate also folded, being red and imitating a male pectorals with a yellow cubed abdomen. His helmet was revealed, the new attachment being red with yellow horns that curved downward, cubed like served mango. His visor had turned a deeper shade of yellow, but appeared to be cubed like served mango. A flash and in his hand appeared a mace with a top styled after cubed mango assembled in the head of the hammer with jagged edges, otherwise known as the Mango Punisher_

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Hey everyone, it's Thor, the God of Mangos." joked Kat again

"Hi God of Mangos!" greeted Nora as she waved her hand.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

_The three Rider charged at the snarling Inves as it bellowed and charged right back at them. Gaim took the initiative by swinging the Pine Iron and smashing it across the Inves' face. The beast stumbled back with a screech of pain, which made for a perfect opportunity for Baron. He ran in close to the Inves and swung wide, smashing its leg with the Mango Punisher, causing the Inves to tumble over. Knuckle quickly took over from their, landing a nasty uppercut to the Inves' face, landing it straight on its back._

_Baron moved again, this time leaping into the air before coming back down with an overhead swing. The Inves snarled and rolled to avoid the blow, but not enough to avoid taking the blow to the decoration on its back, shattering one of the wing-like protrusions as Baron's attack hit the ground, cracking it._

_XXX_

_"Let's finish this!" Gaim commanded as he sliced the Cutting Blade over the Pine Lockseed._

_"__**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**__"_

_"Alright!" Knuckle hit the Cutting Blade twice._

_"__**KURUMI AU LAIT!"**_

_And Baron did the same._

_"__**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**__"_

_"HYAH!" Gaim kicked the Pine Iron at the Evolved Shika Inves. The Pine Iron grew and stuck itself to the Evolved Shika Inves' head. At the same time, Baron was spinning around and around as his Mango Punisher began to glow. Juice-like energy spilled from it as it started to charge. As for Knuckle, a giant projection of a walnut appeared around his body._

_"NOW!" Gaim then leapt into the air again, executing a flying kick. At the same time, Knuckle launched himself at the Evolved Shika Inves as Baron swung the Mango Punisher, sending a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head flying at the Inves. The simultaneous attacks hit the Inves at the same time and the Inves exploded._

* * *

"**Mango Arms gives Baron enhanced strength, more so than Banana Arms. However, it reduces jumping and running capabilities. Personal Arms weapon is the Mango Punisher.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 12: True Colors.**

_"__**PUMPKIN!**__"_

_"COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!"_

_The Pumpkin Arms came down on Baron. Inside, the back of his helmet was adorned with an orange-pumpkin like armor which was adorned with orange spikes, making it look like a lion's mane. His visor turned bright orange like the insides of a pumpkin, but darker in the centre as it turned lighter around the edges. The Arms then broke apart, the sides splitting perfectly to land on his shoulders, like aerodynamic disc armor with bronze rings around them. The front folded together, but the top half was jagged like the mouth of a jack-o-lantern while the rest landed on his back. Raising his hand, a large scythe appeared with the pumpkin counterweight and chain resting over his shoulders. This was the Pumpkin Kusarigama._

* * *

"**With Pumpkin Arms, Baron has increased speed which aids well when using these Halloween themed form. The Pumpkin Kusarigama is a great addition to the War God's arsenal. The blade is capable of cutting many different materials to a high degree, but the counterweight can be an effective weapon as well.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 12: True Colors.**

_Baron followed up with his own attack. Running up to the pair, he swung his scythe and slashed the pair of them across the torsos, making a screeching noise not unlike shredding steel as they were both knocked back by the attacks._

_"They're making mockeries of us!" Bawa snarled._

_"Not for long!" Niwa growled, making for another charge at Baron._

_"Hah!" Baron called, slashing at Niwa again. The Crocodile-Ken user however played it smart. He worked the angle and managed to dip just outside of the range of the blade. With a smirk, he moved forward again to strike Baron down, but was swiftly interrupted when the counterweight, pulled along the path by Baron's swinging came up unexpectedly and smashed into Niwa's face. The Rinrinshi cried in pain as the force of the attack knocked him down, clutching his face._

_"Handy," Baron nodded, catching the counterweight in his hand._

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

**The World of To Love Ru**

"That's awesome!"

"I wish I could be an Armored War God"

While the students thought how cool it is, Rito looked at Lala who was writing down notes.

"Lala, what are you doing?" asked Rito.

Lala replied"The Armor, the weapons, the chant. They're amazing Rito."

"Well…yeah.."

" I want to make a portal to ask them where they get it." Lala bluntly said

* * *

"**Moving on. The Go Kingdom is ruled by the Son Family."** Topper moved on to another video. "**The Go Kingdom. Unlike the Gi Faction who seeks conquest, Go focuses on unification.**"

The screen showed three girls. "**There are three sisters; Sonsaku Hakufu, Sonken Chubo and Sonshoko.**"

The screen showed a few more "**And they have loyal servants like Shuyu Kokin, Kannei Koha, Rikuson Hakugen and more.**"

* * *

**The World of Ikkitousen**

" One of them has the same name as you." Koukin told his cousin

" Yeah" Hakufu narrowed her eyes at the alternate Sonsaku, particularly on her appearance. "Well…she is indeed gorgeous but I'm better."

Koukin just sweatdropped " I…see."

* * *

"**Sonsaku is known by many of her people for continuing a long and bloody war but what she did was to honor her late mother's wish. Sonken Bundai, previous queen of Go and the Son sisters' mother wanted to unite China and like any good child, Sonsaku will uphold it.**'Topper continued "**Fortunately, she is aided by** **t****he** Ultimate Shield, Masataka Miyamoto, also known as ******Armored War God **Zangetsu."

* * *

**The World of Negima**

Konoka was amazed at hearing that "Wah! Another descendant."

" That really is amazing." Negi couldn't believed it. First Oda, Akechi and now Miyamoto.

" Are all these Gods we're going to see descendants?" questioned Asuna

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 5 Zangetsu gets an Apprentice**

_Masataka and his men rode towards the abandoned base. They knew what they were in for and were prepared for it. Coming within shouting distance of the fort, he stopped his men. He thought he ought to be diplomatic at least and see if any of the bandits would want a stretch of mercy._

_"By order of Her Majesty Queen Hakufu Sonsaku and my authority as Armored War God Zangetsu, I am hereby ordering all bandits within the base to surrender themselves and submit their Lockseeds for seizure! Any who comply will be granted a measure of mercy!" he called out._

_"Ah blow it out your ear!" a man sneered from inside. "Get 'em!"_

_The front gate of the base opened and instead of men, Inves ranging from Elementary to Berserker began pouring out and running for the soldiers with killing intent. Behind them, the bandits were also charging with their own weapons, but obviously more than willing to use their Inves as living shields._

_Masataka growled and gave the command to his men, "Release the Inves!" Masataka ordered and his men obeyed. Portals zipped open in the air as an army of Inves came jumping out to engage the ones under the control of the bandits._

* * *

**The World of Sword Art Online**

"They summon those monsters." Asuna pointed out after seeing it.

This led Lisbeth to say "What is this ? Pokemon ?"

" Seems that way." That was all Suguha could say.

* * *

**The World of Pokemon**

"Did you see that? They use the Lockseeds to summon those monsters." told Serena

"That's incredible." astounded Clemont.

"That's so cool." Bonnie shouted

As for Ash, he had serious look on his face "So these Lockseeds can be used for that? "

"Pika" Pikachu agreed with his master.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 5 Zangetsu gets an Apprentice**

_At the same time, Masataka strapped on his SengokuDriver and activated his Melon Lockseed._

_"Henshin!"_

_"MELON!"_

_"LOCK ON!"_

_"SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"_

_Hearing those words the bandits started to get nervous. They at first thought that Masataka had simply been bluffing by announcing himself as an Armored War God. Who didn't know about the Armored War Gods by now? Once his armor had fully formed, Zangetsu got off his horse to engage the enemy head on. Zangetsu's soldiers had summoned their own Inves which battled with the bandits' Inves. However, unlike the bandits, the soldiers had learnt how to fight alongside their summons while the bandits just hung back and allowed their own summoned Inves to fight. Of course, Zangetsu was also walking through the battle field and striking down any Inves that tried to attack him. A swing of his blade was all it took to cleave an Inves in half and kill it. As this happened, the Inves' corresponding Lockseed would fly out of a bandit's grip and land in Zangetsu's hand. He put it away in a bag he was carrying before moving on._

* * *

**The World of Love Hina**

" Wow, look at him go." Su positively said

"His skills are impressive." Motoko looked at Masataka's moves. She can tell that the young man was well-trained in kendo.

* * *

"**As Go's Armored War God, he directly serves under the Son family. As he supports Sonsaku's dream, he gave her an edge over rival kingdoms which I'll get to that later. Not officially a general as Sonsaku doesn't always summon his aid in campaigns, he is shown the same respect as a general by the soldiers.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 5 Zangetsu gets an Apprentice**

_Some brave, yet foolish, bandits tried to attack Zangetsu themselves. However, his shield proved to be quite durable as their weapons slammed harmlessly against it. Some even broke if they struck with enough force. He then bashed them with his Melon Defender before bringing out his Musou Saber to slash them across the chest. Blood stained the grass but Zangetsu just moved on as the bodies of the bandits fell, flicking the blood off his sword. The battle between his soldiers and the bandits was a very decisive one but Zangetsu chose to focus on getting all the Lockseeds away from the bandits so they could be dealt with properly._

_The bandit boss even tried to attack Zangetsu with his Inves, a Kamikiri Inves which was a considerably higher threat. Alas the Inves fell from a strong Melon Squash attack which caused the bandit leader to fall over in fright. He tried to get up and grab another Lockseed to use, but halted when the tip of the Musou Saber was pointed right at his Adam's apple. It caused him to gulp, nicking himself on the weapon._

_"Yield!" Zangetsu ordered with a demanding bark. Diplomacy hadn't worked so he had no choice but to use force. Still, if the bandit boss chose to resist then Zangetsu had the right to cut him down. He wasn't going to shed a tear over the death of one foul bandit._

* * *

**The World of Full Metal Alchemist**

"What Strength! What Grace! What Beauty!" As Alex Armstong said this, he flexed his muscles much to those around him getting disturbed.

"He's doing it again! "

"Let's keep our distance! "

* * *

Topper informed "**Zangetsu's primary Lockseed is the Melon Lockseed. One of those most powerful Arms, second only to the Energy Lockseeds.**"

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

" Energy Lockseeds ? What are those ?" Ruby wondered

' Why are you asking me ?" Unfortunately, Yang wouldn't know that.

* * *

"**Melon enhances both offensive and defensive power making him a force to be reckon with. His shield, the Melon Defender can be thrown with amazing distance before returning to the user like a boomerang. He also has Musou Saber like Gaim**."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 5: Zangetsu Gets an Apprentice**

**Music****: ****Lord of the Speed by ****RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe**

_"__**SOURSOP!**__"_

_Zangetsu prepared himself as his Melon Arms disappeared. Above him, a new Arms lowered out of a portal. It was oval-shaped and had numerous spikes all over it, although not as pronounced as the Durian Arms. Reaching to his SengokuDriver, he hit the Cutting Blade and sliced the Lockseed open. The top half was white on the inside, but had black seeds in it. The bottom half depicted a flat club-like weapon which had spiked teeth running along the sides._

_"__**SOIYA! SOURSOP ARMS! TEN NO MICHI O AYUMU!**__" (Walk the Path of Heaven)_

_The bottom portion of the arms folded out before it landed on Zangetsu's shoulders, covering his left shoulder with a round shoulder plate. The front portion folded down, but then split in the middle to reveal a smooth gold plating before it rested on Zangetsu's chest, a row of spikes near his collar. A side portion reaching all the way to the top of the Arms folded down onto his right arm, creating a line of armor while the remaining portion unrolled into flat pieces and came down onto his back. The visor of his helmet had turned white with only black specs decorating the edges. His helmet attachment was green with spikes all pointing downwards like quills, but the most noticeable portion of the attachment was the rows of spikes at the edges of the helmet which had black tips, making it appear as if they were teeth of some beast. A splash of juice brought out the weapon depicted on the Lockseed. It was flat, designed like a club and was green with a gold handle. The edges though were razor spiked, making it look like a giant was the Sourquhuitl, Soursop Arms' signature weapon._

_'Never knew why the original Zangetsu never thought of using other Lockseeds,' thought Zangetsu as he gave his weapon a few practice swings. 'Might've made him more versatile. Then again, he did get that new GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed.'_

_The Lion Inves recovered first and charged with a snarl. Zangetsu was ready before slashing with his weapon, catching the Inves on the shoulder. Not stopping there though, he pulled the Sourquhitl and ran the jagged edge across the Lion Inves' chest, bringing a bellow of pain as well as a shower of sparks._

* * *

**The World of Cowboy Bebop**

Spike looked at it and know how effective the weapon was "Ouch, That's gotta hurt."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 5: Zangetsu Gets an Apprentice**

_"Ah, so this blade doesn't cut," Zangetsu nodded before the Shika Inves took the the charge only to get caught in the but by the blade. "It shreds!" he pulled the weapon across its gut, causing another blast of sparks, ripping through the armor that the Shika Inves sported with disturbing ease._

* * *

Topper follows up " **Soursop Arms gives a little added defense and** **like Mr. Miyamoto said, the Sourquhuitl shreds against opponents, not slice.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 5: Zangetsu Gets an Apprentice**

_"__**SOIYA! SOURSOP AU LAIT!**__"_

_The Sourquhuitl flashed with green/white energy before Zangetsu took a running charge at the two Inves who were recovering. Rather than hold the weapon up for a strike though, he allowed it to trail behind him horizontally. Reaching the Shika Inves first, he ran past it and allowed the blade to strike its open side before running faster, causing the sawblade edge to rip through it. The Shika Inves screamed, spinning as a Soursop slice rippled from it. The monster then collapsed and exploded. Zangetsu didn't stop as he swapped hands for his weapon and continued running, reaching the Lion Inves which swiped at him. He managed to avoid the blow and repeated his attack, catching the Inves in the side before running past, cutting through it and causing it to explode like it's ally._

* * *

"**Zangetsu also has Suika Arms in his possession.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_"**SUIKA!**"_

_"Alright!" Gaim switched his Lockseeds when he heard it._

_"**SUIKA!**"_

_He looked and saw Zangetsu holding an unlocked Suika Lockseed himself._

_"You too, huh?" Gaim asked as Zangetsu nodded as he clipped his Suika Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver before hitting the Cutting Blade._

_"**LOCK ON!**"_

_"SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!"_

_Two massive portals opened up before twin giant watermelons came crashing down behind the Riders as their previous Arms vanished. The machines opened on the top, allowing the Riders to jump inside of them. Once the tops closed, both machines came to life before beginning to transform and form their humanoid figures._

_"YOROI MODE!"_

XXX

_"Dammit! Figures this thing uses fire!" Zangetsu cursed._

_"We're faster, but we can't get close to the thing!" Gam grunted as he swerved to avoid more blasts of fire._

_Zangetsu spun, deflecting a feather, "I think I have an idea! Distract it!"_

_"Right!" Gaim opened fire on the Inves again, causing it to shriek and focus its attention on him. Zangetsu swerved away out of the monster's sight before he took to the skies above it. After taking a moment to adjust for where the creature was going to be for his plan, he quickly cut through the air and positioned himself properly. Once he felt like he couldn't miss, he hit the Cutting Blade three times and allowed the Lockseed to work it's magic._

_"__**SOIYA! SUIKA SPARKING!**__"_

_Zangetsu's Suika Arms folded back up into its Odama Mode before becoming enveloped in green energy and dropped like a meteor through the sky. It spun as it went, creating destructive rotation as it went, forming the energy into a drill-like form as he went. _

* * *

**The World of Full Metal Panic**

When seeing this, Sousuke was baffled "What in the world?"

"It's the watermelon that pierces the Heavens" Kaname claimed

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 5: Zangetsu Gets an Apprentice**

_The Suzaku Inves was too busy fighting Gaim to notice and thus it was made into an easy target for the white Rider's plan. Zangetsu came down like a comet before striking with the force of a meteorite. The Suzaku Inves screeched in pain before both fell to the ground and exploded just outside of the front gates to the castle, terrifying the civilians who dared come close to see what the noises inside were._

_Zangetsu leaped from the flames, his Melon Arms back on his body. He was panting and in his hand was his Suika Lockseed which had turned gray from so much use._

_"Kamen Rider Zangetsu...Authorized by Divine Providence," Zangetsu declared proudly as he raised his right arm, pointing to the sky. Above him, Gaim landed before abandoning his own machine, returning to his Orange Arms as it faded away._

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

" **Truly, Zangetsu earned the title of the White Devil of Go.**"

* * *

**The World of Full Metal Alchemist**

Finally, Armstrong ripped his shirt and make poses causing the people nearby to freaked out at seeing the almost naked man.

Riza grimaced "That's something I did not want to see."

" Agreed ." Roy face palmed in agreement.

* * *

"**Another fact; Masataka once had romantic feelings for Sonsaku but he learnt that she was in love with someone else.**" Topper admitted "**While heartbroken, he was able to move on and continue to support Sonsaku out of loyalty to her and her family. Fortunately, he found a new love in the form of Sonken, the middle daughter of the Son Sisters**"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_Sonken was silent and Masataka was quiet so to allow her to think. After several moments, she suddenly cupped Masataka's chin and turned his head to face her. She then gave him a tender kiss on the lips. It was surprising, but it was pleasant and neither of them moved for a moment. When that moment ended, Sonken, blushing as bright as the moon, stood up and ran back into the castle without saying a word._

* * *

"**I can't help it but I need to add in 'this'."**

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_Masataka Miyamoto liked to think he knew where he was going in life. He was dedicated to his education and felt a future as maybe a businessman or an accountant might be where he wanted to be. He was good with numbers and he could keep up with advanced figures and such things. Also to keep his mind sharp, he exercised often and took karate classes since he subscribed to the belief that a healthy body promoted a healthy mind._

_It never seemed to help him find a girlfriend, much to his frustration._

_So he was at the museum with his class, looking over possible subjects for a paper he was supposed to write. His mind wasn't in it to be honest since his pack felt like it was burning a hole on his back. It held his brother's birthday present, a Zangetsu SengokuDriver which was going to be given to him. He had also gotten his brother some Lockseeds like a Rose Attacker and some of the others for a collection. Masataka really had no place to hide them, so he had to carry them around all day. He was a little afraid if his friends found them, they'd tease the hell out of him and call him an Otaku or a NEET in the making._

_When someone started shouting about a thief, Masataka looked to see a kid in white making a break for the exit with a mirror he recalled coming from an exhibit about Ancient China. Being a good samaritan, he ran to cut the guy off at the staircase. He was a little afraid, since the boy had considerably skill in martial arts. However, the fears were moot since someone tackled him from his blind spot and dropped the little thief. Unfortunately, it also dropped the mirror which shattered on the floor. Then there was a flash of light, a feeling of weightlessness…_

_...and then he hit water._

"_BLRP!" Masataka choked, his senses shooting back to him as the hot water enveloped his face. His survival instinct triggered big time and he thrashed for a moment before he touched a hard bottom. Using it as a base, he kicked off of it and emerged from the water choking and coughing. After a moment of catching his breath, he tried to look around to see where he had ended up._

"_PRGH!"_

_And broke out in a nosebleed when he saw to gorgeous women, both nude and very gifted physically, embracing each other in a rather suggestive way. _

"_And just who are you?!" demanded the black-haired woman who struggled to cover herself as the pink-haired one quickly reached to grab a towel for the both of them. "Where did you come from?_

"_Uh…" Masataka gulped, quickly looking away. "I...uh...I...um…"_

_The pink-haired woman seemed to giggle, "You can't be much of an assassin if a naked woman makes you this nervous. Are you perchance a peeping tom hoping to get a look at the queen?"_

_"I am not a peeper!" Masataka pleaded, making sure not to look. "I don't even know where I am or who you two even are!"_

"_Your entrance suggests otherwise," the dark haired woman frowned, wrapping a towel around herself._

* * *

Viewers all over the Multiverse stared at what they'd saw for a while before…

HAHAHAHAHA!

**The World of KLAW**

" Oh my God! Hahaha! Oh my God!" Kat pounded her fist against a wall.

" Onee-chan, you should not laugh at a person's misfort…pfft." It's not nice to make fun of people's misfortunes but how can you not laugh at that.

* * *

**The World of Certain Magical/Scientific**

Saten rolled on the floor laughing "He fell in the bath! He fell in the bath! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Can't breath! Can't breath!" Misaka tried to breath.

* * *

**The World of Soul Eater**

"Whahaha!" Soul banged on a table until it was broken.

"The bath…hahaha…the bath." Maka had to admit. It was pretty funny

"Ara" winked Blair.

As of this day, laugh out loud just got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

**Note: Poor Mitsuki and Masataka. Hahaha! Anyway, next chapter will be about the rest of the Armored War Gods.**


	4. Allies

The screen moved forward to another video "**This is En Province, ruled by the obnoxious Ensho.**"

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Someone doesn't like her." Nora whispered to Ren's ear

" Yup." He agreed

* * *

"**Based on comments I've gathered, she's regarded as a spoiled woman with an annoying laugh.**" Topper suddenly did this " **Ohohohoho**." Indeed, the laugh is irritating. "**Like that. Anyway, the only merit that could be found about her is her future fiancé, Knuckle.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 3: The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!**

**Music: ****"Double-Action(Sword Form)" by Takeru Sat****oh ****& Toshihiko Seki**

_"Oi, you hopping zombies! Don't you dare steal my prize money!" Haru declared as he whipped out a device from his vest that Chouhi knew very well._

_"That belt!" Chouhi gasped. Ensho, seeing this, went wide-eyed as Haru put the SengokuDriver on, allowing the belt to fasten it to his waist. He then whipped out a Kurumi Lockseed, a walnut-shaped Lockseed with a gold band running down the middle, and hit the release switch to unlock it._

_"__**KURUMI!"**_

_The Rinshi immediately backed off as they saw an orange and brown giant walnut lower out of a portal in the air towards Haru. Smirking, the boxer continued._

_"Henshin!"_

_He placed the Kurumi Lockseed into his SengokuDriver then locked it in._

_"__**LOCK ON!"**_

_He hit the Cutting Blade lever, slicing open the Lockseed, opening it to reveal the insides of a walnut, but also a large orange fist with a red stone embedded in it. The Kurumi Arms fell on top of his head as a ripple of energy made his bodysuit form. It was pure black with silver bracers and greaves, lightweight but still able to protect him. Inside the Kurumi Arms, his head was wrapped inside a black ornate helmet styled not unlike an eastern infantryman with a silver mouthplate with slits in it for breathing. The eyepieces were large and round, easy to see through. When the helmet was formed, an attachment connected to the back, looking like the jagged form of the Kurumi Arms, and turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The Arms then disassembled, the from portion flipping over to become a square chestplate with thick orange panels while the rest lowered over his shoulders, with the back piece landing on his back, completing the suit. A flash covered his hands, becoming almost comically large metal fists covered in studded orange steel with rubies embedded on the backs._

_"__**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**_

_Once the armor formed on Haru's body, he pounded his giant gauntlets together and punched two Rinshi into the air._

* * *

" **Haru Hattori or Armored War God Knuckle is the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist because he has these big fists**. **Can mostly be described as simple-minded, Haru enjoys fighting. When he came to this era, he uses both his fists and his Sengoku Driver to earn a living as a bandit hunter. His exploits are heard by Ensho who wants him to join her court as many Armored War Gods have joined factions, increasing the reputation of those faction warlords. Now he is Ensho's fiance. Right now, he is helping Ensho to improve herself and to curb her impulsive nature**."

* * *

**The World of Space Dandy**

" **Hah! So cartoonish!**" Dandy mocked the large fists.

* * *

" **Although the Lockseed is a C + class, meaning it's not as powerful as the other A-class seen so far, Knuckle's skills as a fist fighter makes up for it.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 3: The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!**

_Gaim took in the scene with some measure of relief as he was expecting a giant, but... "OK, this is new..." The Rhino Beast bellowed and started to charge at Gaim, crushing and tearing through everything in its path with laughable ease. "But still just as bad!" Knuckle pushed him aside and stood his ground as the Rhino Beast came at him. "Baka!" shouted Gaim as the Rhino Beast smashed into Knuckle. However, Knuckle dug his heels into the floor as he pushed back against the Rhino Beast, impressing Gaim with his strength. The floor was proving to be more likely to give way as it cracked and buckled than Knuckle was as his stance remained the same, pushing the beast back._

_"Don't screw with me, you fucking, mindless animals," grunted Knuckle as he struggled with the Rhino Beast. He then, with great strength, lifted the Rhino Beast until it only stood on its hind legs before shoving it back. He then pushed the Cutting Blade over his Lockseed._

_"__**KURUMI SQUASH!"**_

_"HYAH!" Knuckle smashed his energized fist into the Rhino Beast's underside and watched with satisfaction as it was blasted backwards by the blow. "Take that!"_

* * *

**The World of Space Dandy**

The staff and patrons at BooBies gawked at Knuckle's feat. Meow was the first to speak. "That guy must have taken his vegetables."

"Maybe you should have some more Dandy." advised QT to Dandy.

"Shut up." was all the human could say.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Clash of the Armored War Gods! Gaim VS Knuckle!**

_"PAPAYA!"_

_The portal to Helheim opened, releasing the Papaya Arms as it hung above Knuckle before the portal closed. It was orange like his Kurumi Arms, but covered in large metal studs. He quickly replaced his Kurumi Lockseed with the new one, clipping it to his SengokuDriver before slicing it open. The top side of the Lockseed revealed the inside of a papaya, orange outside with a dark centre where the seeds rested. The bottom had had a halberd with a papaya slice-shaped blade._

_"LOCK ON! PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!"_

_The Papaya Arms came down and splashed with energy before beginning to open. The narrow top split in half before folding underneath the rounded sides before resting on his shoulders. The front folded in half before resting on his chest, studs across the collar and lined armor along the chest with more rows of studs. His helmet now sported an orange attachment, but the sides looked like ram horns, styled after the edges of a papaya fruit, but lined with black studs like a papaya's seeds. His eyes turned orange, like the flesh of a papaya fruit. A splash of energy appeared in his hand, forming his new weapon. The new Knuckle in Papaya Arms wielded a massive halberd. The blade was shaped like a papaya slice and a tassel was tied to the end, orange like his armor. It looked particularly lethal and Gaim gulped a bit at the sight of it in Knuckle's hand. He was already tough with a Kurumi Lockseed but now he was using the power of a Lockseed at the same rank as his collection._

* * *

" **This is Knuckle's first A-Class Lockseed and it provides the Papaya Halberd.**" said Topper about the new Arms.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 2: Clash of the Armored War Gods! Gaim VS Knuckle!**

_"OK, let's do this," said Knuckle before dashing towards Gaim. Gaim had to perform a dodge-roll as the Papaya Halberd's blade came down to cut him in two. The blade instead crashed into the stage, causing a deep cut into the stone with numerous cracks spreading from it._

_"Didn't expect this, did you?" Knuckle asked._

_"Darling, show him the true might of the En family's Armored War God!" cheered Ensho, "Hohohohohoho!"_

* * *

The video quickly ended allowing Topper to continue forward "**To Province is a great land, ruled by Totaku**."

"**Unlike the tyrannical counterpart, she is a sweet little girl**." The screen revealed her using Moe attack. "**Just look at her cute face**."

* * *

**The World of Freezing**

" **MOOOEEEE!** "

* * *

" **Adorability over 9000 aside, she is a kind ruler, always trying to help her people in any way she can. However, she can be vulnerable to outside danger. Luckily, she has not one but two Armored War Gods, Kurokage, the Ultimate Cutter and Gridon, the Ultimate Hammer**." Topper revealed.

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Two Armored War Gods ?" said Blake.

" This should be interesting." Yang was getting intrigued.

* * *

**Clip:**** Chapter 5: The Dynamic Duo**

_"__**DONGURI!**__"_

_"__**MATSUBOKKURI!**__"_

_"Henshin!" both of them called out._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_The Cutting Blades came down, opening up the Lockseeds._

_"__**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**__"_

_"__**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**__"_

* * *

"**Ushio Kenshin is the 'Brawn' of To's 'Dynamic Duo', While not one for tactics, as he prefers full frontal combat instead of stealth, he is a pretty decent fighter.**" Topper explained

"**Takada Hideyoshi is considered to be the "Brains of the Duo". As he is pretty good at math, he helps with the provinces finances**. "

" **Like Knuckle, both use Lockseeds that are lower than the A-class. Kurokage utilizes the C-Class Matsubokkuri Lockseed which provides the normal looking Kagematsu spear and has sub par stats. Gridon on the other hand fairs a little well due to using a B-Class Donguri Lockseed that grants him the little hammer, Donkachi.**"

* * *

**The World of Red vs Blue **

"Three 'Nut Riders'?" questioned Grif

Sarge had an idea "You know what I call those three?"

"What?" Grif asked before getting hit by the face.

"Da Nuts!" exclaimed Sarge after hitting Grif with a shotgun.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 5 Dynamic Duo**

**Music:****"****Finger on the Trigger(****Shotaro & ****Philip)" ****by ****Renn Kiriyama and ****Masaki Suda**

_Nodding to each other,the two charged at Inukiba with battle cries. The Wolf Rinrinshi turned around just as Gridon swung with the Donkachi. The blow caught Inukiba in the face since he was in a state of tunnel vision on Gaim and was caught by surprise by the attack. Kurokage followed up with a spinning slash across the chest which forced Inukiba back even further._

_"Surprise asshole!" Kurokage taunted as he and Gridon charged once again. Gaim watched them charge and quickly offered long range support by throwing his kunai at Inukiba, timing it for whenever the Rinrinshi would try to go on the counterattack. The explosions would both hurt him and keep him off balance, leaving even more openings for the pair to exploit. They were quick to take advantage of those openings, bashing and slashing every chance they got._

_"GAH!" Inukiba screamed, falling backwards. "W-Wolf-Ken! Ringi! Mo Hauru!" he unleashed another sonic howl to try and push the two Armored War Gods away. Gridon and Kurokage, being a fair distance away they were able to dodge. Rolling to the side, they both reached to their belts for the endgame. Gridon struck the Cutting Blade once._

_"__**COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!"**_

_"Here we go!" Gridon spun rapidly as a projection of an acorn appeared around him. Spinning like a top, he crashed violently into Inukiba, sending him flying. Landing in a heap, the Rinrinshi was left vulnerable for the next attack._

_"This one's mine!" Kurokage exclaimed as he pushed the Cutting Blade twice._

_"__**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!"**_

_Kurokage drew his arm back and then threw the Kagematsu like a javelin. A projection of a pinecone appeared on the tip of the spear before it pierced through Inukiba. The Rinrinshi's demise caused an explosion which flung the weapon back. Kurokage prepared to catch his spear but it struck him across the faceplate instead._

**(Music Ends)**

_"Ow!" the black Rider grunted, leaning over to pick up his weapon._

_"Well that killed the cool factor," Gridon laughed._

_"Just shut up…"_

_Gaim chuckled._

* * *

" **Despite using lower class devices, they make up with their team work. Although, that said teamwork is on and off depending on the situation.**" The screen showed a scene of Kurokage and Gridon with a young woman who had a twin ahoge.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 5 Dynamic Duo**

_"Hey, man!" Kurokage stomped over and pointed his spear at Gridon, "What's the big idea!? I was talking to her!"_

_"You would have blown it anyway! I'm just starting my turn!" Gridon retorted._

_It soon devolved into a dust cloud match between the two as they shouted at one another and smacked each other around with their weapons, not doing any real damage aside from comedic value. Several times they tried grinding kidneys, noogies, and even kicks to the junk but their were either blocked or endured until an opening for a retaliation opened up. Considering the fact that the two were still in their suits, it somehow made the fighting more surreal and amusing._

* * *

**The World of Infinite Stratos**

" The competition is fierce. Gridon delivers a hammer to the head on Kurokage."

" But Kurokage retaliate by smacking his spear at the stomach."

" Yeah! Go Kurokage! Go Gridon!" shouted Honne.

Ichika and the girls watched a few of their classmates acting as announcers in the 'War of the Armored War Gods'.

* * *

"**Recently, Kenshin obtained a new Lockseed giving him access to the Kuri Arms.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_"KURI!"_

_The Matsubokkuri Arms vanished as a new Arms dropped from a portal. This one was deep brown, round, and covered with spikes. He then locked the Lockseed into place before he hit the Cutting Blade and sliced it open. The inside looked like the inside of a Lockseed, but the bottom half had what looked like caltrops styled after chestnuts._

_"SOIYA! KURI ARMS! _

_The Arms came down and broke apart with a cloud of brown dust. The sides moved to the shoulders, the curves unfolding to meet with his arms and reaching to his elbows. The chest plate came down, having the spikes in a Y pattern in the middle and reaching around his collar. The back folded with the bare metal out, bracing against his back. The eyes were a deep gold yellow, but the head attachment was spiked like a ceremonial helmet, made to make the helmet more intimidating. A flash armed him with baseball-sized spheres which were spiked like chestnuts, the Kuri Caltrops._

_"BA-DA-BOOM!"_

* * *

"**Kuri Arms gives a slight more defense in the armor and equips the user with the explosive Kuri Caltrops.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_"Follow my lead then!" Gaim said as he put his Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber's Drive Launch and locked it in._

_"**LOCK ON!"**_

_"**1! 10! 100! 1000! ICHIGO CHARGE!"**_

_"Hyah!" Gaim swung his sword and sent out hundreds of Ichigo Kunais flying at Warmano_

_"Don't leave me out!" Kurokage grinned, hitting his Cutting Blade._

_"**SOIYA! KURI SQUASH!**"_

_Kurokage pressed his two Kuri Caltrops together, making them shine before they combined and grew to the size of a melon. Holding the glowing chestnut up, he let it drop before kicking it through the air. His aim was true before it collided with Warmano. It pierced his hide with crackling brown energy before the entire ball exploded, sending Warmano back. As he flew through the air, he was struck with a rain of Ichigo Kunai which caused him to explode entirely._

* * *

"**Next to report is Ryugen, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye**."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 8: Mysterious Dragon**

**Musi****c: ****"Shooting Star"by everset**

"_**BUDOU!"**_

_The sight of the Budou Arms coming down from the portal and floating in the air caused the bandits to stop in their tracks. Riri was staring up at the metal bunch of fruits in awe. This gave Iori the chance to lock the Lockseed in and activate it._

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

"_**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU HA-HA-HA!"**_

_The bandits jumped in shock as the Budou Arms came down, wrapping Iori in a green, gold and black bodysuit before it opened up and folded to his body to form his armor. Riri gasped as the bandits started to tremble in fear of the figure standing before them._

"_You...you're..." the bandit leader stuttered._

"_My name is Ryugen!" He raised his gun. "Now you guys have three seconds to clear out before I pump you full of holes!"_

* * *

" **Buduo Arms is the most unique among the normal Lockseeds as it gives the user the Budou Ryuhou, a grape styled gun.**"

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

Kat shrugged it off "Meh, knew there was a gun."

* * *

"**Ryugen has a playful attitude and likes to cause humorous situations**." Then, Topper raised one finger "**Also unique is that unlike the other Armored War Gods, Ryugen or his real name, Iori Tokugawa is married.**"

* * *

**The World of Nisekoi**

PZZZTTTT!

PZZZTT!

PZZZZTTT!

PZZZZTTTT!

OH!

With the exception of Shu, everyone spitted out their drinks, shocked at hearing Ryugen being married.

* * *

".**.and the lucky woman who make this fine catch is ****Kochu Kansho**" praised Topper as the screen showed Kochu's picture once more.

* * *

**The World of Working Demon King!**

" She's gorgeous" Chiho admired the archer's mature looks "Hey Emi, look! look!"

"I can see it well" The red-head just looked at a particular body part of Kochu "They're..big" Seeing this made her cry on the inside.

* * *

Topper explained "**When he was transported here for the first time, he met Riri and her mother Kochu. After a few days, they started to connect.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 8: Mysterious Dragon**

_Hearing the story of the bandits caused Kochu to break out in tears and hug Iori for protecting her daughter. Since that day, a dynamic between Kochu and Iori had changed. The master archer seemed to become shy around Iori and when he would play with Riri, she would just watch them with a smile on her face. She seemed a bit nostalgic at the sight, but at the same time another emotion was in her eyes. Iori easily noticed her and he liked seeing Kochu with a smile on her face. As far as he was concerned, she had suffered enough emotional pain._

_It became rather obvious where the two were heading when one hotshot from the village, a bristly middle-aged man with no wife and two sons began getting angry at Iori for being so close to Kochu. He had been trying to court Kochu for some time, figuring since she was a widow and he was a widower they would be a good fit. She was beautiful and his boys 'needed mothering' in his opinion so as far as he was concerned they were a perfect fit. Kochu obviously didn't think so and turned him down often. Then Iori came out of nowhere and seemed to be on the fastrack to Kochu's hand and he didn't like that at all._

_He tried browbeating Iori, but that didn't work on a guy who had the confidence of being a Kamen Rider. When that didn't work, he got drunk one night and decided that outright violence was best. So he tried attacking Iori when he, Kochu, and Riri were walking home from the local tea house for an evening trip. The man ended up humiliating himself when Iori defended himself, taking the man's wrist and then twisting it before pinning his arm to his back painfully. It made a good impression on the other villagers and pretty much ended the aspirations of many of Kochu's admirers._

_Then one day Kochu made a surprising decision. She proposed to Iori. It happened one night after Riri was put to bed and the two adults in the house were still awake. They were just enjoying sitting by the paper lanterns softly illuminating the room. It had become of a nightly ritual for the pair, enjoying each other's company after a day of tending to Riri and the daily chores. That night, she had been looking slightly troubled._

_"Iori-san, you've done so much for me and Riri already," she told him gratefully._

_"Well, you let me stay here when I was just a stranger. I wanted to pay you back however I could," he told her._

_"Yes and you've done more than I could ask for." She sighed, "I miss my husband so much and being a widow can get lonely. Riri also needs a father."_

_Iori blinked. Wait a minute, why was she saying all these things right now?_

_"My late-husband would want me to move on and Riri absolutely adores you. So..." She suddenly captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He was stunned by the act, not seeing it coming. Breaking the kiss, Kochu tenderly caressed his cheek and asked, "Would you become my new husband and Riri's new father?"_

_"Kochu..." he uttered, unable to say more He was speechless._

_"To be honest I've fallen in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she told him honestly. "So please, tell me, would you be my new husband?"_

_Could he actually answer that? He was only 18 years old! Boys his age didn't think about fatherhood or adult responsibilities. They thought about other things like having fun. However, looking into Kochu's eyes, how much she was pleading to him, made the decision all that easier. He really had no reason to go back. His parents didn't care for him and while he loved his older brother he knew the man would be alright and move on with his life. Here, Iori felt loved by so many people and deep in his heart he wanted to make this woman here happy._

_"I do," he answered. That was all Kochu needed to hear. She began to cry and smother Iori with her pent up love and affection._

XXX

_A ceremony was held for their wedding and both Kochu and Iori were wed. While a joyous occasion, this broke a lot of hearts. Many men who had wanted to ask for Kochu's hand in marriage wept as their chance was taken and the young, unmarried girls in the village also wept in disappointment as Iori was taken. Riri was just happy as her mother was. Not only was Iori going to become part of the family, he was going to be her new daddy!_

_As part of the ceremony, Iori attended in full armor as part of his status as Kamen Rider Ryugen. He did so in order to put off anyone who had any funny ideas of coming between him and Kochu. When the couple paraded through the village as was local custom, everyone actually saw Iori return back to Kochu's house in full armor while carrying Riri on his shoulders. They immediately made the connection and realized he was an Armored War God. Kochu had become the wife of an Armored War God. Since then Iori/Ryugen was named as the village's protector as Armored War God Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye._

* * *

"**Love blossoms in many ways**" Topper pulled out a handkerchief to wipe a small, '_fake_' tear out of his eye "**And Riri has a new daddy.**"

* * *

"Noooo! Iori!"

"That bastard!"

"Why is it always the handsome guys?"

"I wanted to marry him?"

Many viewers cried at such a beautiful moment, other envied Iori for having such a hot MILF while others jellied at Kochu for marrying a sexy boy, now a FILF.

**The World of Sword Art Online**

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other happily. If these two tied the knot, may be they can as well. One day they could get married and start a family.

* * *

**The World of Ranma ½**

"Such a beautiful moment. It ignites the heart within me to marry Akane…wait, no the pig-tailed girl..Akane.. pig-tailed girl" said Tatewaki Kuno who was indecisive as always.

* * *

**The World of Baka Test**

" HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Yuji called for aid but none came . As for Shoko, she was taking her future husband, by dragging him using a rope to the altar.

Shoko spoke softly "Yuji. Let's go to a church and propose our love."

"Have a wonderful life." cried Akihisa

Mizuki waved a handkerchief " I bless the two of you."

" Uhh…everyone." Hideyoshi no doubt was the only one to not go with the flow but let's it happen anyway.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 9: Komei's New Sister**

_"__**KIWI!"**_

_"__**LOCK ON!"**_

_"__**HAI! KIWI ARMS!"**_

_The Kiwi Arms opened up and folded up to form his armor onto his body and then arming him with the Kiwi Gekirin._

_**"GEKI, RIN, SEIYA HA!"**_

* * *

" **Kiwi Arms supplies Ryugen increased strength while at the same time does not hinder running capabilities. These wind-and-fire wheels, the Kiwi Gekirin are incredibly dangerous.**" elaborated Topper.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 9: Komei's New Sister**

_Now armed with the Kiwi Gekirin, Ryugen swiped and slashed at the Rinshi with ease, cutting them down without any hesitation._

_"__**HAI~! KIWI AU LAIT!"**_

_"Get down!" Ryugen ordered as his weapons charged. Bacho ducked as Kiwi sent out energy disks in the shape of kiwi slices from his Kiwi Gekirin. The Rinshi all exploded from the disks, exploding into violet blazes. Batai's eyes widened. He had finished off a group in a single moment. Clearly, this was the power of an Armored War God. Batai quietly snuck away. She had lied about needing the bathroom so if she was gone too long then Kochu and Riri would know she was lying._

* * *

**The World of K-On**

" I can do that." Ritsu claimed. She did not possess those weapons however but used her drumsticks instead . Sadly…

**POW!**

" OW!" She was not successful.

" Knew it would happen." Mio sighed

* * *

" **Next up is Ryugen's Pitaya Lockseed.**"

* * *

**The World of K-On**

" Pitaya ?" Yui wondered what that was. Thankfully, someone helped her.

"Pitaya is another word for Dragon Fruit." said Tsumugi

"Oh" That's all Yui could say until " so is the Dragon Fruit a Dragon Egg ?"

" How did you get egg with that?" Azusa doesn't understand.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 12: True Colors.**

**"PITAYA!"**

"HAI! PITAYA ARMS! RYUJIN, HOU, HOH! HOH! HOH!"

The Pitaya Arms came down on Ryugen with a splash of energy. Inside, a pink chinese-themed helmet lowered down on Ryugen's head with green leaf curls at the edge. On top, a green tassel rose to accent the helmet. His eyes turned the same color as a Pitaya. The Arms then opened, the front folding together, forming a red chestplate with green leaves sticking from the sides like spikes. The sides landed on his shoulders with the tips being tucked inside, making the shoulders look like bulky battlements. A splash of juice summoned a long red cannon with the barrel shaped like a dragon's neck with the end a wide open dragon's mouth. Sections had rings of green leaves while the back end sported a pitaya-shaped ammo case. It was called the Pitaya Ryujin Hou.

XXX

"**HAI! PITAYA SQUASH!"**

A holographic target appeared on the enemy and Ryugen's eyes glowed. The front of his cannon glowed as it charged up.

"RYUJIN HOU! FIRE!" he barked as he unleashed its payload. It released a roar like a dragon followed by a loud boom, shooting an energy sphere that looked like a giant pitaya at the pair. The sheer recoil from the shot sent Ryugen skidding backwards, leaving trenches where his feet were. The two Rinrinshi Beastmen were hit and sent flying by the explosion.

* * *

"**Once Ryugen's in Pitaya Arms, you better run as the Pitaya Ryujin Hou fires a blast that is the equivalent a tank shell.**"

* * *

**The World of Chunibyo**

" Deluded fools. Their fate has being sealed by awakening the dragon's wrath." Rikka gave a smug look

Yuta looked at the girl with confusion "I wonder how you come up with that ?"

" Hence, I too will awaken the power within me" Rikka made various poss while kept on saying "Wicked Eye, release thyself from this prison." Suddenly, she slipped on something and fell down to the floor "Ugh!"

" Should have known." Nonetheless, Yuta helped his girlfriend up.

* * *

Topper goes on "**And finally, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fury... Bravo!**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 3: Rise of the Chou Sisters**

"DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"

Bravo shouted, raising his Duri Noko, "Let's Rock & Roll!"

* * *

" **Despite his fierce appearance, Marcus Date is an artist at heart, but his passion shows in both his work and in battle. Marcus uses the Durian Lockseed. Once using the Arms, the spikes surrounding the armor gives extra protection. The armor and the Durian Noko swords are lethal to any enemy in combat.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 3: Rise of the Chou Sisters**

**Music: Love Wars by Tomomi Itano and Tomomi Kasai**

_He was quite a brutal fighter as he struck the Rinshi down as he advanced, using vicious slashes which cut vital portions of the body. He didn't bother with maiming, but instead just went straight for the kill in each case. He was unusually precise about it, which made him even more intimidating since it seemed that he had previous training when it came to fighting._

_And was he counting in French?_

_"__Un__!" SLASH! "__Deux__!" SLICE! "__Trois__!" CRUNCH! "__Quatre__!" WHOOM! "__Cinq__!" WHAM!_

_Indeed, he was counting off in groups of five, slashing down each Rinshi that went at him before moving on to another group. Slashing the last of the bunch, they Rinshi collapsed and exploded into purple flames. The only ones left were the ones maintaining the barrier, but they hadn't moved an inch._

* * *

**The World of Kamen Rider Showa**

"He's definitely gay." Daichi claimed

Hana questioned her friend "What makes you say that ?"

" I can see it from his looks."

" That sounds like experience you have there." Shinichi wanted to know.

This led Michiru popping up "Yeah, he did. Long time ago, he and Yokoshima were making out."

"I am NOT gay. I had to do it because _someone_ nearly blown our cover." Daichi angrily rejected

Yokoshima countered this "Hey, it's not my fault that we had to wear dresses."

Hearing this, Shinichi stepped away from the two "Okay...that's something I did not want to hear."

* * *

" **Now on to work life. ****In this world, Marcus makes a living as a travelling painter."**

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 7: Reclaiming Ryuubi's Sword**

_Meanwhile, in To, Marcus Date had been summoned to Totaku's castle. News of his talent had reached Kaku's ear and she wanted to see if this man could truly deliver. Greeting him at the gate with the guards was Hideyoshi._

_"So, you're the painter?" Hideyoshi asked._

_"Oui, that's me," Marcus smiled._

_Hideyoshi did a double-take, "Wait, was that French?"_

_"It might've been," Marcus shrugged._

_Hideyoshi decided to let it go, "Well, come on in. Ei-san and Yue-hime are waiting for you." Marcus whistled as he followed Hideyoshi inside. Once in the throne room, Hideyoshi was down on one knee to bow in front of Totaku with Marcus doing the same out of respect. Kaku stood next to Totaku._

_"Yue-hime, this is the artist who will paint your portrait," said Hideyoshi._

_"So, you are Date-dono?" asked Totaku. Kaku had told her that she had hired a traveling artist who had gained quite the reputation in the country. Many lords and nobles hired him to do portraits for them._

_"Oui, that is moi. Bonjour, Totaku-sama," greeted Marcus._

_"That is an odd greeting," Totaku blinked. Hideyoshi approached the ruler of To to whisper into her ear._

_"It's called French. He's a foreigner," Hideyoshi told her._

_"I see," Totaku nodded. "I heard that you are talented."_

_"Well, I do not like to brag but I can attest to my skill," Marcus claimed._

_"Well, we want you to paint a portrait of Yue-sama," Kaku commanded. "Can you do it?"_

_"Oh, I can," smiled Marcus as he made a frame with his fingers. "Yes, I can. I know I can. I just need her to pose for me."_

_"OK, tell us what to do," said Kaku._

_Marcus instructed for Totaku to pose and then he winked, "OK, done! You will have your painting tomorrow."_

_Hideyoshi blinked, "Wait, that's it? You're not going to paint it here?"_

_"Monsieur, do you not know? I have a perfect memory. I just simply need to see something only once and the image is ingrained in my mind. Do not worry. The painting will be perfect or you may have it for free," said Marcus._

_"Well, it better be worth it," Hideyoshi crossed his arms skeptically._

_"Hideyoshi-kun, I trust him," Totaku smiled._

_"Yue-hime, you trust people way too easily," he sighed._

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

" Okay, this smells like a con." Weiss had seen this before as many tried to deceive her father.

William too experienced this before " I agree, it is impossible for anyone to remember things in the smallest detail."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 7: Reclaiming Ryuubi's Sword**

_The following day, Marcus returned with the portrait. He handed it to Hideyoshi and the bespectacled man unrolled it for Yue and Kaku to see. Hideyoshi's glasses nearly slipped off his face and so did Kaku's. The portrait of Totaku was superb. It showed her posing like she had the previous day, with every detail perfect as it was. In fact, Totaku's smile in the painting was just as radiant as her real smile._

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

The painting was just gorgeous leading Andy to say " I'll be damn."

Defeated, William had this to say "I stand corrected."

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 7: Reclaiming Ryuubi's Sword**

_"Oh my!" Totaku gasped, amazed._

_"OK, I was skeptical before but now I'm convinced," said Hideyoshi as he fixed his glasses._

_"I told you. When I am contracted for a job I always deliver," said Marcus proudly._

_"Thank you, Date-dono," Totaku thanked him with a smile and Marcus blushed. It was so cute. "Ei-chan, pay him," reminded Totaku._

_"Oh, right," Kaku held up a money pouch filled with coins. "Here is your payment. Not a coin less." Marcus accepted._

_"Thank you and I hope you will hire me for my services again," said Marcus before he bowed. The guards escorted him out of the estate. Hideyoshi was fixing his glasses as he examined the portrait. Marcus had indeed captured Totaku's image._

* * *

" **Bravo is the last addition to the Sengoku Riders as of this day and swore loyalty to three idols, the Cho sisters.**"

Wait! What!

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

Kat wanted to be sure "I'm sorry did he just say idols ?"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 3: Rise of the Chou Sisters**

"Hello everyone!" the Three Chou Sisters took the stage eliciting a roar from the audience.

* * *

**The World of Red vs Blue**

" Idols in Ancient China ?" Church started to question the stupidity about it. " Am I the only one who finds this ridiculous ?"

Caboose like the 'best friend' he is agrees "Yes, I do find it odd we have fairies in magic land."

* * *

"**Now he serves Sousou alongside the sisters as part of her propaganda unit to increase her popularity.**"

*grumble*

" **Hmmm.**" Topper felt hungry so he told the holographic screen "**Pause log. I should get something to eat.**"

After leaving, the 'viewers' pondered on what they've been shown.

* * *

**Note: With the rest of the Armored War Gods done, time to finish this.**


	5. War

"Armored War Gods are so cool!"

"Those girls are hella sexy."

"Yue, my waifu."

"I go for Chou'un"

"Suika Arms Smash!"

"Iori is downright gorgeous."

"But too bad he's taken."

"Gaim rules."

"Nah uh, Baron rules. Gaim suck!"

"What did you say?"

So far, many had a positive view of the Armored War Gods. Few groups started to discuss which one was the best, resulting in a fan war. Apart from them, the women they've met also got a positive response, mostly from men.

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

At Beacon, everyone were doing it as well. Ruby chatted with her friends about who is her favourite Armored War God "I tell you, Gaim is the best."

"Sorry little red, I gotta go with Knuckle." Kat responded towards her.

Andy buts in and says "It's Baron! Definitely Baron."

"I kinda like Zangetsu." Leo politely said

"Kurokage and Gridon." Nora replied "They are so funny."

"Maybe If I was them, I could be a better Huntsman." The group looked up, hearing Jaune's words. Jaune thought Gaim was in the same boat as him but the God has shown that he was a better fighter compared to him. "How can I compare with that?" They looked at him sadly. He just put in more negatives rather than positives about himself.

* * *

"**Finally**" Everyone looked at the dimensional window again and saw Topper returned to his room and sat down. "**Now where was I? Oh yes! Resuming log.**"

The holographic screen resumed once more allowing the report to continue "**Now that the various factions in the Three Kingdoms and the Armored War Gods have being covered, it is time to delve into the evil that is present.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_Kanu, Chouhi and Nagata ran into the village to see the chaos. The kids were right, monsters were attacking the village. They were shaped like men, but dressed in robes of brown and white with black sleeves and pants, looking like they were initiates of some kind of order of fighters or dojo. Their heads were pure white, but not just white but corpse-like white. The rest of their heads were concealed by black bandanas and blindfolds with silver markings on them. None of the men were armed, but they exhibited superior martial arts skills when they fought the guards, easily disarming them before brutally beating them down. They didn't kill, but seemed to savor the pain they were causing in civilian or soldier alike. When they weren't attacking people recklessly, they were instead collecting everything of value and taking it to a large pile of swag. Food, gold, silks, anything which could be considered valuable in any sense was taken._

_Kanu and Chouhi began to growl, taking stances, but Nagata remained still as he couldn't believe what he was looking at, "Rinshi?"_

_"Gaim-sama, you know these creatures?" asked Kanu._

_"Yeah!" Nagata continued to gape. "They're Jiang-shi! They're revived students of RinJyuKen Akugata! The thrive on fear and pain but...I thought they were just a story!"_

* * *

"**Well, as time passes by, our heroes now know they are more than a story.**" remarked Topper "**Long ago, a man named Brusa E created a form of martial arts that mimic the abilities of animals. This was known as Jyuken. Soon, Brusa E taught this skill to his disciples so they could pass it on to a new generation. Unfortunately, a few disciples who eventually became corrupted by this power betrayed their former master and friends and formed a school that practiced on the darker side of the martial arts; the Rin-Jyuken Akugata. Although centuries later, they were defeated by a school formed by their former friends who taught their students, Geki Jyuken. Somehow,they appeared here. So far, I have no information about their reappearance in this era**"

* * *

**The World of Red vs Blue**

"What ? They're like evil Kung Fu Panda ?" Tucker jokingly said

"Oh I liked that movie, even that song" Donut started to sing "_Everybody was kung-fu fighting, Those cats were fast as lightning._"

* * *

"**As Mr. Oda had explained, the Rinshi are zombies resurrected to become students for this malicious academy. They are more or less the storm troopers.**" Topper pointed out

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Yeah, we noticed." Kat. The videos already showed that.

* * *

"**If a Rinshi has proven to be stronger than the rest of its foot soldier compatriots, it is able to be promoted to a Ririnshi. The Rinrinshi is stronger than the average Rinshi, utilising a wide array of moves.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

_Gumokage snarled and picked himself up. "You asked for it! RinJyu Spider-ken! Ringi! Fukusu no Amufomu!" He then performed his technique and two additional pair of arms grew from his body. "Now I have three times the power!"_

_"And got three times more hideous," quipped Gaim. He then charged at Gumokage and swung his swords only for the Beastman to catch them in his hands. "Huh?"_

_"Gotcha!" the Spider Beastman laughed before he used his additional arms to punch Gaim repeatedly in the chest. One last blow sent Gaim flying, his weapons in his opponent's grip. The Rider was sent tumbling before he landed on his back, groaning._

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 3: Rise of the Chou Sisters**

_You, monsieur, are foul"_

_"Ha! Just the way I like it!" Yamagama laughed. "Still, if my wide range Ringi wasn't enough to hit you then maybe it's time I go all the way! DokuRInJyu Cane Toad-Ken! Hiden Ringi! Chimei-tekina Shison! (Deadly Offspring)" Dark Rinki pulsed through his body before as one all of the milky orbs on his body exploded, sending large black tadpoles at Bravo like a flying, squirming barrage._

_"Hup!" Bravo announced, slashing through the air like a madman, cutting down every tadpole that would have hit him out of the air where they exploded into small orange fireballs. The rest all splattered on the floor, squirming helplessly but just a touch of their bodies were causing discoloration in the floor, indicating a high level of toxicity in them._

_"Oh, good job," Yamagama praised as the last of the flying tadpoles were cut down. "But, you missed a few."_

_"As if tadpoles are a threat to one such as I," Bravo scoffed._

_"Are you sure about that?" the Cane Toad-Ken user snickered before snapping his fingers._

_The squirming tadpoles all erupted with Rinki of their own before actually growing in size. They grew arms, legs, and even changed colours before emerging all around Bravo as almost carbon copies of Yamagama himself. The only difference was that they didn't have the thigh armor, the milky orbs, the large bulbs on their shoulders or head, and the toad face was smaller._

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_"Look out!" Masataka cried, brushing past the dark-haired girl and lunged to push the other woman away from the rising figure. _

_"Octopus-Ken! Ringi! Doku Inku!" the soggy man announced before spewing an entire stream of black ink from his mouth._

_The pink-haired woman gasped as Masataka managed to tackle her out of the way, the both of them landing in the water with a splash. The ink stream flew over the both of them and splashed into the far wall. The black substance immediately bubbled and ate through the wall, opening a hole on the far side._

* * *

" **Every evil organization has elites." **

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 4: Honor and Revenge**

_The spinning Rinrinshi vanished in a cloud of Rinki before stepping out in her Beastman form. Her torso was covered in dark green scales with a lighter underside. At her collarbone was a snake's head which was connected to a serpentine body that wrapped around her chest lined with a golden yellow. Her arms had jewels and precious ornaments banded on them, but not one bit of it restricted her movement. she was adorned with a golden battle skirt as well, but it was again short so not to impede any of her movement. More gold adorned her legs and feet which were scaled like a snake's. Lastly her face was covered in dark scales and was mysteriously blank save for blood red eyes lined with gold. For hair, she had even more snakes emerging from her head like the legendary gorgon._

_"Ahhh, am I not more beautiful now?" the transformed Rinrinshi sighed in relief. "I am Hebihime, mistress of the RinJyu Anaconda-Ken. Here to assassinate the little brat Sousou who bothers my master so."_

_"SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"_

_The Orange Arms vanished, allowing to the Ichigo Arms to come down and wrap around his torso, arming him with his new weapons. Now clad in Ichigo Arms, Gaim gripped the Ichigo Kunai in both hands._

_"Hm, a strawberry?" Hebihime admired._

_"Take this!" Gaim hurled his Ichigo Kunai but Hebihime dodged them only to be hit with a couple more as they exploded. With the Ichigo Arms enhancing his speed, Gaim was able to throw more kunai behind the ones he first threw, catching Hebihime as she followed her usual dodging route._

_"Gah!" howled Hebihime._

_Ichigo Kunai reappeared in Gaim's hands, replacing the ones he had used as he kept throwing them at the Rinrinshi. Hebihime began to put more effort into her slithering dodging, for even a close miss would cause damage when the kunai exploded._

_Baron kept an eye on the proceedings, trying to find an avenue to attack with. With the time and breathing space he needed, Baron saw that there was one thing all of the female Rinrinshi's dodging technique relied on. She needed to have her feet on the ground. She needed a solid stance in order to keep dodging like she was, like how a snake needed to keep enough weight on the ground in order to rear back or slither so fluidly._

_"There we go," he grinned before he took a running charge at Hebihime. The Rinrinshi prepared for another simple dodge, but instead of aiming at her upper body he dove low and stuck at her legs. It was a surprise move and he managed to strike her in the leg, causing a blast of sparks and a scream of pain. Gaim also took advantage of it, catching Hebihime with several more exploding kunai. It was enough to knock her flat on her back with another scream._

_"Got you now!" Baron shouted, reaching to his belt._

_"COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"_

_"I'm not staying out of this!" Gaim announced, quickly locking his Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber, causing the blade to begin shining red._

_"1, 10, 100, 1000! ICHIGO CHARGE!"_

_Baron's Banaspear began to shine as he brought it back for a powerful stab to end the Rinrinshi. With a loud battle cry, he thrust it forward. From the tip of the Banaspear, a large energy banana extended with enough force to pierce through the Rinrinshi. At the same time, Gaim slashed and shot the energy strawberry into the air where it exploded into numerous Ichigo Kunai which all rained down to pierce Hebihime through the body in a lethal attack._

_"Polar Bear-Ken! Ringi! Hyōga no Ugoki!"_

_"Eagle-Ken! Ringi! Fezārein'arō!"_

_As the Banaspear came to pierce Hebihime, a wall of solid ice exploded from the ground to block the attack. The spear dug into the wall and riddled it with cracks, but it was unable to destroy the wall to strike Hebihime. On the other side, a veritable rain of eagle feathers as sharp as blades rained down. All of the Ichigo Kunais were precisely knocked out of the air which caused them to explode harmlessly._

_"Huh?!" Baron gaped._

_"What the-?!" Gaim gasped._

_"Uh-oh," Hebihime groaned._

_A blast of wind forced Gaim and Baron to shield their eyes as a pair of figures dropped from the sky. On the left side was another female Rinrinshi. She held a female shape and covering her chest like a bikini was the top half of a polar bear's head with the teeth sticking out with the ears rising from her shoulders. Her abdomen was muscled, but thin with black skin, like a polar bear's real skin. Protecting her hips was the bottom half of the bear's jaw, the teeth acting like a belt. Her biceps were covered in black steel while the rest of her arms were covered in thick shaggy white gauntlets with long nails. Her thighs had the black metal and her boots were shaggy and white. Her face was wrapped in a white scarf which partially concealed a black face like porcelain with a one eye outlined with dark makeup with pure white lips._

_The other Rinrinshi was again female and based off an eagle. Her right shoulder had an eagle's head sticking out with an eagle's wings draped over her torso and wrapped around her right side. What little of her abdomen was there to be seen was covered in white down feathers. Brown feathers hung from her hips like a sarong, revealing legs which were scaled like an eagle's, but ending in high heeled boots with black tips. Her arms were similarly styled, but ended in normal hands with black nails on the fingertips. Lastly she wore what appeared similar to a Native American headdress which trailed down her back, but more feathers hung around the sides of her face. Her face itself was more of a mask than an actual face, but with black eyes surrounded by red mascara and no other features._

_"You're making us look bad, Hebihime," the Polar Bear Rinrinshi frowned, her voice husky like a Russian's._

_"Indeed. You are better than this," the Eagle Rinrinshi agreed, her voice deep like a Native American's_

_"Takahime...Shirokumahime..." Hebihime gasped, pulling herself up to her feet._

_"You took too much pleasure in your techniques. It made you sloppy," Shirokumahime huffed, crossing her arms. "Now we have been forced to expose ourselves."_

_"And to the Armored War Gods running around," Takahime threw a glare at the two Riders._

_"And just who are these chicks?" Baron frowned._

_"Never seen them before," Gaim shook his head._

_"Hmph! Show some respect!" Hebihime sniffed. "We are three of the Five Femme Fatale Fists! The five most powerful Rinrinshi in the ranks of the RinJyuKen Akugata!"_

* * *

"**The Five Femme Fatale Fists. Much like the Five Venom Fists, they are** **more powerful and experienced than both the Rinshi and 'standard' Ririnshi. From what I've gathered, the members are Hebihime, Shachihime, Hyohime, Takahime and Shirokumahime.**"

* * *

**The World of Tales of Abyss**

"Man, those are some tough odds." Guy could tell that the RinJyuken are a dangerous group. A school where people were taught how to use dark powers. That's a problem waiting to happen.

"Not a problem, you saw what the Armored War Gods can do. They can beat those RinJyuken." Luke claimed.

* * *

" **However this could be the least of the problem.**" Topper showed a grim face as the screen showed a new video. **"I've learned that not all Armored War Gods fight for the good of the people.**

* * *

Many of the 'viewers' began to be frightened. They saw how tough the Armored War Gods are. If one of them were in the path of evil, it's too horrible to imagine.

**The World of Attack on Titan**

"Don't fight…for people ?" whispered Eren

* * *

**The World of ****Steins;Gate**

" Why do I get the feeling we're about to see something we shouldn't?" said Rintaro as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_Chinkyuu and Chouchou pushed on in another night of their quest to find some way to support themselves. The blame of the villagers still made her angry. It wasn't her fault that they were all so busy moaning about their misfortune that they didn't maintain the watermill! Of course the second their neglect caused problems they blamed her since she was the person who was closest to it. Well phooey on them! Maybe when they had to take responsibility for their own problems they'd learn not to be so quick to blame others!_

_So trudging down the road, the girl and her faithful dog started to head for another village. Maybe if they were lucky a nice family would let them spend the night or something. They were both getting awfully hungry and she was starting to get desperate._

_Then the screams started._

_Blinking, Chinkyuu looked back at the village they were just thrown out of for vagrancy. Curious and concerned, she and Chouchou dashed back down the road until they came back to the place. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that it was in flames with the people running for their lives. More were laying on the ground, not moving as their homes and businesses burned to the ground. Worse yet, running amok down the streets were weird gray hunchbacked creatures and they were destroying everything they could get their claws on._

* * *

**The World of Highschool of the Dead**

Rei covered her mouth after seeing the carnage carried out by the grey monsters "That's terrible!"

Alice noticed something and pointed at it "Over there!"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_From where she was watching, she saw four people standing in the middle of it all. One woman, and three men. One seemed barely out of his teens and even from where she was she could tell the woman was voluptuous, but that was all the features she could get with the firelight. At their feet was the magistrate, bloody and battered while the gray creatures were raiding his home, dragging out everything valuable._

_"Wh-why?!" he gagged, coughing up blood._

_"We told you that a new order was coming. You had a chance to join us and contribute," one of the three men, likely sporting glasses answered. "You refused so now we play things the hard way."_

* * *

**The World of Ranma 1/2**

Seeing this just made Ranma's blood boiled "I don't know why but I'm getting pissed off."

"For once I agree with you." Ryoga agreed. He wished he could be there and beat the stuffing out of them.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_A battle cry echoed from one of the other streets, and a group of armed men managed to pull resistance and overpower the gray creatures, causing them to explode in a fiery haze after they had been stabbed a ridiculous number of times._

_"It seems we have some troublemakers," the woman purred._

_"I'll deal with them. I've been getting antsy," the young man replied. He reached into his robes and pulled out some kind of device. Bringing it to his waist, Chinkyuu saw it fasten itself by some sort of strap. Then he pulled out a smaller device and tapped it, causing it to begin glowing red and speak._

_"CHERRY ENERGY!"_

* * *

"**What could be worse for an Armored War God….**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_Above the young man, a hole appeared in the air, dropping what looked sort of like a giant pair of red cherries. The young man then put the smaller device on the bigger one attached to him, locking it into place._

_"LOCK ON!"_

_"Henshin," he snickered, before pushing something on his belt, making the smaller item shine brightly, and some sort of cannister on the bottom of the device fill with red juice._

_"SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!"_

_The cherries dropped onto the young man, covering him in a silver suit with metal shoulder pads. He also had thick fur wrapped around his forearms and shins like some kind of barbarian. The cherries then began to disassemble. The top halves of both cherries, connected by the green stem combined and landed on his left shoulder while the front and back of what remained unfolded onto his chest and back, making a blood red chest plate with a circular section over the right side that had a strange helmet symbol on it. His helmet was mainly silver, looking like a metal cap with two large red eyes and a silver mouthplate. The back was black, decorated with red cherry-like studs that had green stem-like horns coming from it._

* * *

" …**.is fighting an Evil Armored War God.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

_"Armored War God Sigurd. Unbreakable under God." a splash of red juice brought out a red bow and arrow, "This won't take long." He reached to his belt, uncaring of the charging militia, and removed the small item._

_"LOCK OFF!"_

_He then placed the item onto a slot in his bow._

_"LOCK ON!"_

_The device loaded, he drew back on the shaft of his arrow causing the entire weapon to begin to shine with green and red energy. Once Chinkyuu thought she was going to have to shield her eyes from the shining light, he let go of the arrow, causing it to launch with only the words from the weapon's announcement._

_"CHERRY ENERGY!"_

_The arrow flew, generating a pair of cherries behind it. The arrow struck true and hit the leader of the militia, but the cherries still kept going, the momentum launching them before they crashed into the rest of the militia. Fifty men gave off screams of pain as they all exploded like the monsters did. No blood, guts nor gore were left behind, but in a way that was scarier._

_"In record time," the man with the glasses nodded._

_It was too much for Chinkyuu. Doing all she could to avoid screaming, she and Chouchou ran away from the scene, praying that the four wouldn't be able to see her._

* * *

The inhabitants of every part of the Multiverse were shocked in horror at what they had seen. Some of them were enraged at such a despicable act.

**The World of Fairy Tail**

Natsu yelled "Bastards!"

" Those DEGENERATES!" said Gray after punching a table

Erza pointed at the dimensional window "They're not Gods! They're DEVILS!"

* * *

**The World of Yu Yu Hakusho**

Yusuke and Kurama, although silent were angered as well at the act. Kuwabawara on the other hand "If I was there, I'll beat the living shit out of them."

* * *

"**They are the Genesis Riders. Unlike the 'Sengoku Riders', they use the Energy Lockseeds. Powerful S-Class Lockseeds, far surpassing the rest in terms of power and believe me, they are powerful.**" Topper explained " **The Rider that murdered those soldiers is known as Sigurd. Sigurd uses the Cherry Energy Lockseed which makes the user faster and agile. Fitting for a person who surprises opponent in the most snake like way."**

"**The Genesis Riders instead of using Sengoku Drivers, use the Genesis Drivers.**" said Topper as the screen zoomed down on Sigurd's belt.

The holographic screen then showed the schematics of Genesis Riders' transformation device. "**By placing the Energy Lockseed into the Driver Bay, the user pushes the Seaboll Compressor, extracting the juice from the Lockseed. The juice will go through Vascular Duct and into the Concentrate Pod, initiating the transformation.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 8: The Fate of Ryuubi's Sword**

_*BOOM!*_

_"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Gaim screamed as an energy bolt struck his shoulder and sent him tumbling._

_"Nagata-sama!" Kanu cried as she saw this._

_"Nagata-nii-chan!" yelled Chouhi._

_"I'm...fine..." Gaim groaned as he picked himself up, smoke rising from his right shoulder. He then looked up to see where the attack had come from and his eyes narrowed behind his visor at the figure walking towards them. "Duke..."_

_The bandits parted for the Genesis Rider. He wore a blue bodysuit with a black chest. Strapped on his waist was the red GenesisDriver with a Lemon Energy Lockseed set in the centre, the covering split open in the centre horizontally while the cup at the bottom of the Driver was filled with sparkling, yellow Lockseed juice. His chest armor was a citrus yellow with his emblem marking the panel on his left side. His right shoulder was covered in armor, looking like a top of a lemon. On his back were yellow armor panels with yellow cape-like protrusions lowering from those panels. His helmet sported a triangular grille over a yellow visor. His helmet attachment sported lemon tops on either side of his head and silver tubes running along the bottom of the attachment. Gripped in his hand was a Sonic Arrow, still glowing from the shot it had fired._

* * *

" **This is Armored War God Duke. The Lemon Energy Lockseed provides incredible defensive capabilities. To put it simply, compare Gaim and this rider like an ant fighting a killer bear.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 8: The Fate of Ryuubi's Sword**

_Duke managed to break away from Gaim and gain some distance before firing several bolts at Gaim. The Ultimate Sword deflected a bolt with his Daidaimaru but his sword was shot out of his hand as a result. He then performed a dodge-roll, taking cover behind one of the huts._

_Duke drew back on the Sonic Arrow, causing it to shine with bright yellow energy. Once it was fully charged, he released the shot as the Sonic Arrow spoke again._

_"__**LEMON ENERGY!**__"_

_The arrow flew and Gaim dove, pushing Kanu to the ground as the arrow flew overhead. Gaim screamed as he felt a searing pain in the small of his back as the arrow flew past. The projectile kept going before it struck in the distance, causing a splash of yellow energy shaped like a lemon which swelled before exploding. Trees were obliterated and some were even burning in the rain while the ground cratered from the explosion._

* * *

**The World of Fate Stay Night**

Shiro clenched his fists, how low can these evil riders go. "Tch!"

" What power !" Seeing this made Rin winced. Gaim was clearly outclassed by the Genesis Rider.

* * *

" **The user of the Duke Armor goes by the name of Ukitsu**." As Topper said this, the screen showed a man that had glasses.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 10: The Yellow Turban Rebellion**

_Reaching into his robes, he produced a familiar red belt which he strapped on, the GenesisDriver. He then took out a familiar Energy Lockseed._

_"That's-!" Chokaku gasped._

_"__**LEMON ENERGY!"**_

_"Henshin!"_

_"__**LOCK ON!"**_

_"__**SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!"**_

_Above him, a portal to Helheim opened before a vertically placed Lemon dropped onto his head and shoulders. The Arms splashed before opening. The chest and back folded normally, the back dropping the cape-like protrusions the previous Duke wore. The top of the Lemon Energy Arms folded down to his right shoulder, making a shoulder plate. A splash of lemon juice summoned a Sonic Arrow into his hand. To the horror of Kada and the Chou Sisters, Ukitsu was now clad in the armor of Kamen Rider Duke._

* * *

" **And there are also two more Genesis Riders who have yet to make an appearance but are just as deadly as their comrades. However, not all of the Genesis Riders are evil. One of the Armored War Gods possesses the same equipment.**" Next to be seen is Masataka.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_Masataka gazes up to the moon. "I sure hope I won't need to use this," he whispered to himself as he reached into his pocket and took out a Melon Lockseed with a clear casing and marked E.L.S.-04._

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

" He has that Energy Lockseed!" Ruby was shocked that the teen had that kind of Lockseed.

Andy tried to kept things positive "Well, at least that's good news."

* * *

" **Finally a factor that need to be taken into consideration.**" Unfortunately, the worse has yet to stop.

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"You just had to jinx it." Kat glared at Andy who chuckled a bit.

* * *

The screen showed Go once more "**In the Kingdom of Go, a new sensation has growing immense popularity; the Lockseeds**."

* * *

**The World of the Mermaid Bride **

" Lockseeds ?" Nagasumi remembered. The Lockseeds were what gave the Armored War Gods their power.

Sun was baffled " I thought the Armored War Gods are the only ones that have Lockseeds"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_Masataka guided Nagata down to the basement of the castle to what likely had been initially built to be one of many wine cellars. However, all of the wine and shelves had been removed in favor of long tables and men sorting through crates of Lockseeds while others were scribbling on rolls of paper, marking down what Lockseeds were found in some kind of manifest. The Lockseeds were then sorted into large crates based on their ranking, but then sorted even further into smaller crates depending on what kind of Lockseed they were. The men were obviously experienced at it, moving at a good pace. Once in a while there would be a Lockseed which wasn't seen before and those were placed in a crate marked differently than the others._

* * *

"**To aid Sonsaku, Masataka proposed an idea; giving access to the world where the Lockseeds thrive; Helheim.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 5: Zangetsu Gets an Apprentice**

_"__**MELON!**__"_

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"__**SOIYA!**__**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**__"_

_Once his suit was finished forming, Zangetsu nodded to one of the men. He nodded and clicked open a Lockseed he was holding. As expected, the portal opened and an Elementary Inves hopped out. More men opened more portals and summoned more Inves of the same level._

* * *

"**That is one way to enter Helheim**" Topper explained "**Another method is to use a Lock Vehicle. They have the ability to enter the forest**"

The screen soon showed four vehicles "**The two motorcycles are the Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker, this hover bike like vehicle is the Dandeliner and the walker's, the Tulip Hopper.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 7: Sisterhood Trials**

_Gaim tried to steer, slow down, anything to stop or escape the phenomena but the bike had activated its protocols and was running on autopilot by that point. A pink energy field wrapped around the bike before a fair distance ahead, a star-shaped portal opened up in the air which revealed a different kind of forest than the one that the pair were already in. Sarugoku was ready to jump for it and Gaim wouldn't have been far behind but the bike began to twist in the air and pinned the pair into place as they flew for the portal._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they shot through the portal, leaving the forest altogether._

_Sarugoku and Gaim emerged from the other end of the portal before the Rider hit the brakes, sending the Beastman flying. The Beastman tumbled along the grass, lightly crashing into a tree with a huff of breath. Once he recovered, he looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar place. "What is this place!?" he demanded._

_Gaim was speechless in shock and wonder as he looked around. He had only seen this place in the TV series but to see it in real life was something else entirely. The air was full of fog, not thick but thick enough that the sunlight had a bit of trouble lighting everything up. The trees were tall, but almost all of them were wrapped in green vines which produced bulbous purple fruit covered in purple leaves. Several strange plants with exotically coloured stems and curled in weird patterns were also present. Everything also had a weird kind of aura over it, making it feel like the fog gave everything a neon-like coating._

* * *

" **This is Helheim forest. A place that is beautiful, mysterious and a hint of danger**." Topper commented

* * *

**The World of Toonami**

"So this is the world where these grey creatures come from." Tom was intrigued. The place look incredibly alien.

* * *

"**Lie in these forests are creatures that are known as the Inves." **Topper then states** " There are many kinds of Inves, starting with the Elementary Inves. There are three types: Red, Blue and Green. All of them just love to eat the Lockseeds. If one eats a mature one, they undergo an evolutionary transformation.**"

* * *

**The World of Lucky Star**

" **Oh yeah, it's definitely like Pokemon**" stated Konata

* * *

" **They can either go to a Beserker State..**"

* * *

**Clip:** **Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

_The Shika Inves from earlier jumped out, scaring Ensho. She dropped the Lockseed accidentally, causing the Shika Inves to stop moving and just stare into space._

_"OK, this isn't good!" Nagata grimaced as the Shika Inves threw its head back and bellowed. It then lunged at Ensho but Haru knocked it aside with a shoulder-tackle._

* * *

"…**or a Super Evolved State**."

* * *

**Clip:** **Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

_The Evolved Shika Inves snarled and like it could understand their words, moved in to attack. It shot several fireballs at the three, forcing them on the defensive as they blocked or dipped past the blows. The Inves took advantage of that and charge forward. With its long arms, it swung wide and smashed all three Riders at once. With the natural muscle of the Inves and having devoured an A-Class Lockseed its muscle was enhanced significantly. All three Riders were launched clean off their feet and launched several feet back. They cleared the tree line entirely and landed in the gravel near a river._

* * *

**The World of Dragon Ball**

"Glad I'm not them" Oolong was glad

Puar nodded " Uh huh"

* * *

"**So far, the Lockseeds and Inves are used to fund Sonsaku's campaign.**" Topper mentioned.

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

_"Alright, on my mark, you both will unlock your Lockseeds," started Nagata. "Remember the rules." He then brought his arm down, "Battle Start!"_

_Sonshoko smiled confidently as she unlocked her Lockseed while Komei did the same. This caused a boxing ring made of light to appear between them. Then, the zipper-like portals opened up, releasing the summoned Inves. As expected, Komei summoned an Elementary Inves the size of a small child while Sonshoko had summoned a full-sized Inves in its Berserker State, a Shika Inves to be precise. Relocking their Lockseeds, the portals zipped closed and the two creatures circled each other in the ring._

_The Elementary Inves was a simple creature which was mostly gray and hunched over with oversized claws. Patches of its body were coloured green and it appeared that the flat face was styled almost like a mask with stylized eyes and a round mark on its forehead. The Shika Inves had a mostly blue body with bronze leg armor and bronze layered armor on its shoulders. From its back and head emerged antlers which looked a little like flames, starting out blue and going to orange. The face was kind of plain with only bronze plating and blue lines for eyes._

_"Those are the creatures that live in Helheim?" Kanu gasped, watching the two creatures as they circled one another._

_"Yes. None of them are particularly nice," Nagata nodded. While the Inves could be controlled using Lockseeds, they held no actual loyalty for their summoners. Given the chance, they would just attack everyone they could see, driven only by animalistic instinct and a thirst for blood._

_You could already tell there was a very huge gap in power between the two Inves. Komei's Elementary Inves didn't stand a chance. The small Elementary Inves lunged at the Shika Inves only to be smacked across the ring. The Shika Inves then stomped over and picked up the Elementary Inves before dropping it and then stomping it to the ground._

_"Hawawawawawa!" Komei whimpered as she watched the small Elementary Inves being bullied like that. "Stop it! Please, you're hurting it!"_

_"So, you forfeit?" Sonshoko asked, a victorious smile on her face._

_"Yes!"_

_Sonshoko commanded the Shika Inves to get off the Elementary Inves. Komei unlocked her Lockseed, and opened the portal back up for the Elementary Inves._

_"I'm sorry," Komei apologized as she sent the Inves back to where it came from. Sonshoko sent her Shika Inves back to the Helheim Forest and was declared the winner of the match. The ring the two Inves fought in then closed along with the portals, officially ending the match. The Himawari Lockseed flew from Komei's hand and into Sonshoko's._

_"I guess I win," Sonoshoko smiled but she went and returned the Himawari Lockseed to Komei. "Here you go. This was just a practice match anyway."_

* * *

"**This is the other ability about Lockseeds.**" Topper reveals "**They can summon the Inves.** **Many people use them in Inves Games to settle arguments. Since he has the most knowledge about everything Helheim, Masataka was appointed by Sonsaku to harvest and distribute Lockseeds. As a result, ****he is the supervisor and founder of the Lockseed Distribution Department.**"

* * *

**The World of Higurashi**

"They use the Inves….in games" utter disbelief by Keiichi.

Mion chuckles nervously "That's a little…dangerous don't you think ?"

* * *

"**It's not just the Inves that need to be worried about, the fruits are also a hazard to any life form not from Helheim**." warned Topper

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

Andy groaned"Oh come on, it's not like they can kill people."

* * *

"**The Lockseeds shown are at their mature state but when they were immature, they resemble purple flowers with a dark secret.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 7: Sisterhood Trials**

_Sarugoku snarled, annoyed at being ignored, when his eyes fell on the fruit hanging from the trees. "What this?" Being a Beastman he had a slightly better connection to nature than most would. So his Rinki was able to tell him that the fruit was special in some way. However, because he was able to connect even deeper to nature, the inherent allure of the fruit was that much stronger. The very sight of the fruit made his mouth water, the scent made his stomach tremble. Almost hypnotised, he walked over to one of the trees. "This fruit..." He picked it then sniffed it, his stomach giving a fierce roar for the fruit. Unable to resist, he started to ravenously eat the fruit and Gaim realized too late what he was doing!_

* * *

"**The fruits emit an aroma that lures victims to eat them and when that happens, their fates are sealed.**"

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 7: Sisterhood Trials**

_"Stop!" Gaim quickly dismounted from the Sakura Hurricane but he was too late as vines burst out of Sarugoku's very hide and wrapped around him in a flash of green. The vines retracted to reveal that Sarugoku had turned into an Inves himself, a Monkey Inves._

_His chest had turned red and hairless with white shoulder plates. His arms looked like white armor with white fur on his arms. Red ring-like decoration were wrapped around his biceps. His legs were similarly decorated with white armor and red rings at his ankles and even had a long white tail coming out of his hairy rump. His face had turned red and looked like an armored mask with a pair of squinting yellow eyes and a stubby monkey-like nose. He looked more like a baboon than a mandril, but he still made for a Monkey Inves._

* * *

**The World of Kamen Rider Days**

" He...changed.." Kotonoha stepped back for a bit.

Ryuji realized "Oh, that's what he meant."

* * *

**Clip: ****Chapter 7: Sisterhood Trials**

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Gaim groaned._

_"Ukiiii!" the new Inves cried, beginning to advance on Gaim. His animalistic eyes were trained directly on his belt where the Lockseed was planted. It was obvious as to what he wanted._

* * *

"**Once someone has eaten this immature fruit, they are just a walking corpse controlled by the instinct to eat more fruits. There is another secret which I will discuss in another log.**"

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

"Can't believe they had to deal with all of this." Jaune looked down at the floor. In his mind, they are better than him in every way. They were strong while he was weak. If this was what they had to do on a daily basis, there's no way he could become a Huntsman.

" Jaune ?" Pyrrha said sadly.

Unlike himself, the Armored War Gods fought these tough odds head on. He couldn't understand "They had to fight zombies, evil gods and now this. It's like they can't take a break."

Leo walked towards the blonde "Not everything can be easy Jaune-san."

" Yeah, it's not like what you want will suddenly be on your lap." Ruby tell him.

" But why do all this ?" He wanted to know.

" **Because Mr. Arc...**"

The group heard a loud voice and searched everywhere until they looked up at the dimensional window where the top hat man stared in front of it " **Despite these countless odds, they will never back down from the fight for they have purpose.**"

" He just call out to Jaune" Ruby gasped in surprise.

"Wait a minute, he can hear us?" Weiss just had this to say.

Topper confirmed the questions "**Of course, I'm a very powerful being after all. Also Miss Valkyrie, you cannot have my TV.**"

"Then, why you just ignored us like you didn't know?" Weiss yelled

"**I like to troll people.**" Everyone dropped to the floor. That was all that man had to say. While everyone was astonished at the revelation of Topper's awareness, the screen continued playing.

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 8: Mysterious Dragon**

_"When you find something or someone you care about with all your heart, sometimes the decisions you make can surprise you," Iori told Nagata. "And I am home."_

* * *

" **You see , these young men had every chance to flee but they didn't.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

_"I see a chance that we can stop all the war, death, and constant conflict before it can really begin," Masataka replied. "I joined with Go because Sonsaku-sama dreams of uniting the country under one steady ruler, not each province declaring a king and then going off on some campaign which will result in even more deaths and destruction._

* * *

"**Their purpose drives them.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 7: Sisterhood Trials**

_"All you Armored War Gods have been getting in our way since you showed up! You've been messing with our plans and we don't really like that!" Kusaoh spat._

_"And I don't like what you RinJyuKen freaks are planning. Whatever it is, I know it isn't good, and while I'm still around I'm going to stop you at every turn!" Gaim shot back. Not very long ago he was just a high school student and a fan of Kamen Rider. Now, he was a Kamen Rider himself and was doing quite a good job at living up to the name. He had made friends here and while this wasn't a perfect world that didn't mean it deserved to get any worse. The RinJyuKen wanted to spread fear and misery. He, as Gaim, would not allow it. By now all thoughts of going home had become secondary. Leaving would mean leaving the RinJyuKen to do as they pleased. Now he had priorities. Now he had purpose._

* * *

" **Purpose was what led to mankind and many other species to advance.** "

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 4: New Recruits to Sousou's Army**

_"We're already living in a time of war. Go and Gi have started a long time ago. If Shoku rises, it will have to take a path. You can either stick to defending or head out and conquer," Mitsuki advised. "The strong will crush the weak, Oda. Just remember that."_

_"Defending others I have no problem with," Nagata shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned if they attack me and mine they deserve to get crushed. It's attacking people who have done nothing to me or I have no problem with that bothers me. What did they do to deserve being attacked by armies like ours?"_

_"It's about conquest and unity, Oda," Mitsuki said sternly. "The Han Dynasty is on its last leg. It's time for new management. Sousou's policies and ideals are what this chaotic country needs."_

_"Zangetsu says the same thing about Sonsaku and Go," Nagata replied. Sighing, he scratched his head. "Man, as much as reality is punching me in the gut about it I still don't like it."_

_"I don't either, but that's just the way the world is," Mitsuki shrugged. "I just accepted it a whole lot sooner. Still, if it comes down to it, could you do it?"_

* * *

"**It is a weapon that will guide them through dark times. Whether it's a typhoon, a tsunami or an earthquake, they will brave through it.**"

* * *

**Clip: Chapter 4: New Recruits to Sousou's Army**

_"If I had to? Like if the life of Shoku depended on it?" asked Nagata. "Well, I guess if there was no other option then I would have to, wouldn't I? Still, ideally I'd want to bring victory without ruin, and domination without disgrace. I want to win, but there's no point in winning if I destroy everything worth fighting over. And doing it the way the people wouldn't feel like I'm crushing them underfoot like dogs, where they can keep their pride."_

_"In an ideal world, that's possible. However, in this world, you are either the victor or the conquered," Mitsuki argued._

_"Alexander the Great did it, so can I," Nagata retorted. "People praised him, revered him, respected him even in the countries that he conquered. If he could walk that perilous path, so can I."_

* * *

" **Even though you are weak Mr. Arc, you still take it all like going up against Cardin Winchester or the Ursa. You know why? Because of your purpose to become a great Huntsman like your ancestors before.**"

* * *

**The World of KLAW**

Jaune understood Topper's words. Looking back, he endured many challenges. Fighting against a Deathstalker, making a stand against Cardin and fighting an Ursa to save the one who has treated him poorly. He took them all on just like Nagata and the Armored War Gods. Yet, he get depressed over some test. How he could have forgotten? Can he just give up like that?

"**It's your choice Mr. Arc. What's it going to be?**"Topper looked at the blonde teen

After a while, Jaune breaths and looked up "I'm not giving up. I'm gonna stay in Beacon and I'm going to be a Huntsman." Hearing this, both Topper and Jaune's friends smiled.

" **Splendid.** " With that done, Topper had this to say "**Now as for all of you who have being watching, remember you have a purpose. March forth and do it proud.**"

* * *

**The World of Attack on Titan**

Eren agreed to that. His goal was to destroy the Titans and he will use his Titan shifting powers to do it and save everyone.

* * *

**The World of Pokemon**

Ash complied with that man's statement as well. He will become the Pokemon Master.

* * *

"**Mr. Oda and the rest of the Armored War Gods have a purpose and they will stay in this world to fight future battles ahead**" As Topper said this, the holographic screen continued to show more videos. The strangest thing was that each scene was mute but was overlapped by a voice.

The first scene showed Masataka and Sonken walking along the castle corridors, having a nice conversation. Based on their smiles, they were having a good time. "**Let everyone hear your spirit roar.**"

The second scene showed Mitsuki training his Crimson Guards which included Gakushin, Riten and Ukin. While they continued, Sousou watched them from afar "**Two choices: Submit or Die.**"

The third, final scene showed Nagata and Kanu viewing the scenery of this great land from the cliffs. Alongside them were the rest of their friends "**I won't give up.**"

After that scene finished playing, a silvery veil enveloped the room and Topper transported himself into a particular location where three forces have converged on. None noticed him as if he didn't exist. On the right, there was the Shoku Faction led by their queen, Ryubi Gentoku. On the left was the Gi Faction with Warlord, Sousou Motoku at the front of the army. Watching them from above at the cliffs was the third army, Go and their leader, Sonsaku Hakufu.

Truly, this was a sight to behold and with the Armored War Gods and many oddities being present, it only intensified the situation. The Shoku Faction have Gaim, Ryugen, Gridon and Kurokage. The Gi Faction have Baron, Bravo and Knuckle. Lastly, the Go Faction have Zangetsu and additional support, consisting of Inves and Lock Vehicles.

"**Soon, a new chapter will begin**" monologue Topper "**The Armored War Gods will meet their destiny**."

For a while, the three factions stared at one another waiting. Then, a single Sakura petal, blown by the wind arrived. It remained afloat for a few seconds until it slowly descended. Finally, it touched the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ryubi, Gaim and warrior Kanu let out a war cry, resulting in Shoku to forward to battle. The Gi Faction responded by charging too at the enemy. Blaster fire was coming from both sides destroying the opposing enemy but their leaders, gods and generals continued running forth.

Go prepared themselves as they watched Shoku and Gi getting closer and closer until...

* * *

**The Adventure Continues in Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

* * *

**Note: There you have it. I would like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for allowing me to write this recap. **


End file.
